Kim Possible and Street Hawk: A Hazzardous Sitch
by MichaelCross
Summary: On her way to a meeting, Bonnie develops trouble with the War Bird helicopter and has to touch down in Hazzard, Georgia. Can she keep her sanity and cover intact, along with making it to the meeting? Rated for language. Fifteenth KP/SH.
1. Responding to the Beep and Take Off

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: A Hazzardous Sitch

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Dukes of Hazzard. Wish I did though.

Responding to the Beep and Take-Off

Bonnie Rockwaller leaves the Airport in a hurry, as a beep from Norman Tuttle means something has come up that requires her flying the War Bird helicopter. She's sad that Hirotaka can't accompany her, as he is watching over their twins while her Mother is out of town. Fifteen minutes later, she reaches Command Center and presses the remote for the door on the warehouse to open.

Once she comes to a stop, she sees Norman working on the engine, a smile on his face. "Hey, Norman. Looks like your new elevator's working. What's going on?"

"Bonnie, I heard from Kirby. The U.S. Customs Office in Miami Florida wants to examine the War Bird. The Coast Guard and Department of Homeland Security will be there as well. Along with Officials from the FBI, ATF, DEA and NSA."

"Examine? To what end? For that matter, I thought we were a sub-division of Global Justice. Are they going to be there as well? GJ and DOJ?"

"We are, but, like he said in DC, it's only for emergencies that GJ can't handle. Primarily, we're a DOJ unit. Yes, they will. When it comes to the examination, with drug smugglers using boats to sneak shipments in, they need an aircraft that can handle them without breaking so much as a sweat."

Bonnie catches on and smiles her barracuda smile, saying, "I get it. With War Bird on interdiction duty, drugs won't ever hit the shores. With the microphones onboard, heartbeats could be heard over the waves. Any hostiles onboard suspected drug vehicles, instant annihilation."

Norman nods and says, "Got it on all counts, Bonnie." He then asks, "How'd our friends' take-off go?"

"Sousuke and Kaname were at the gate with Kim and Ron when I got the beep. They should be in the air by now. Shall I check?"

"Not necessarily. You can if you want to. In any case, the appointment's the day after tomorrow. Which means you get a week off on the Government."

Her eyes bulge out as she considers it. "A week off in paradise on the Government's dime. With no catch at all?"

"One. Just be sure you get there before 1300 hours the day after tomorrow. If you're not there by then, you gotta pay the bill at the hotel after the vacation."

"Oh, I'll show up, Norman. Have I ever let you down before?" Seeing Norman shake his head no, she replies, "I'm not about to start now. I'll head home and pack my suitcase. It's only too bad Ron and Hirotaka can't come along for the ride. Kim and Jessica as well. They've been looking a little on the pale side. Matter of fact, Norman, you could use some sun too."

"Tempting, very tempting. But, we have some tests to run here on a new kind of rocket for Street Hawk."

"Really? What kind?"

"Pontoon missiles. Basically, they split in half upon reaching a target and keep it afloat. Right between them is a thin sheet of material to cradle the target. It's in case Street Hawk ever has to go on water again and comes across a person in need of rescue."

"How does it work?"

"Here, I'll show you." Norman then opens a small silvery case and brings out a yellow rocket-like shape. Indicating the nose, he starts. "The nose contains highly-sensitive audio pickup devices that direct the missile to the floating body. The missile's body is essentially a plastic shell over a rubber-like compound that expands around the person. Kinda like a sling. The back here is propellant charge with a rudder to aid the missile in reaching the victim."

"I get it, now. Instead of calling for Lifeguards to assist, we can do the rescue ourselves. Especially in places without Lifeguards. But, what if the person's a suspect or unconscious?"

"There are lines that will react to static-electricity coming from an item that is not grounded. Like a winch cable from War Bird. If one's not around, a boat can always pick up the victim if it's nearby. Even more, the helmet visors for Street Hawk, Sand Hawk and War Bird now have thermo-graph capabilities. With that, you can see heat from human bodies through smoke, dust clouds and even water. I still have to get Hirotaka's done, but it should be ready by tomorrow."

Bonnie rubs her hands gleefully as she thinks about it. "Now that would be so cool, Norman. Who knows? Maybe War Bird can use those as well should the Coast Guard show interest in them alongside the Customs boys when it comes to War Bird." At Norman's cackle, Bonnie gets back into her car and leaves Command Center.

Meanwhile, Norman turns back to the engine and sees a small crack on a control rod for the right turbine. "Hmm, must be metal fatigue setting in. Let's do a little cold weld here to strengthen it. It should hold at least until after Bonnie gets back."

At that, he brings up his welding pen and goes to work. The metal-carbide compound paste bonds instantly with the control rod and covers the crack. Once he's done, he puts the cap back on the pen, lowers himself and steps back.

"Okay, I better check the left turbine as well. Chances are, it may have a crack on a rod as well." With that said, he proceeds to do so. Chuckling lightly, he brings down the left ramp and opens a locking panel. Once it's secure, he goes to the right side and removes the remote control for the doors' hydraulic pumps.

Once he gets it hooked in, he places his feet into the small space and says, "Here we go. Let's hope this works as well." He toggles the switch and laughs like the mad scientist inside him would as it goes up. "IT WORKS! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He then calms himself down as he steps onto the locked panel, hoping it'll support his weight as well. "Yes! This will definitely save time on using ladders to check the engines."

At that, he opens the cover for the left turbine. Using his microscopic glasses, he carefully inspects the associated rods and sees no cracks. He then checks the bolts associated with the rods and sees no problems either. Not wanting to take chances, he makes a mental note to inspect the helicopter upon Bonnie's return from Miami. Especially that freshly cold-welded crack in the right turbine's control rod.

Thirty minutes later, Bonnie returns to Command Center, having packed her most conservative swimsuit in her luggage as well. She has a bright smile on her face until she sees Norman's face.

"Norman, what's wrong?"

"Bonnie, I suggest you not use the thrusters on the way down. I saw a small crack on one of the control rods for the right turbine. I did a spot cold weld, but I don't know how long it'll hold up. So, take it easy on the bird. Okay?"

"You got it, Norman. Should I take arms with me? Just to be on the safe side."

"Yeah. You may want to take your .45 with you along with a sat-phone to use when away from the helo. Any problems, call in to here or Kirby. Okay?"

"Trust me, you'll be the very first call I'll make. Kirby's second. After all, he may be with the Department of Justice, but he is no engineer. I better go suit up, I guess."

At Norman's nod, she goes and does so while Norman puts her suitcase into the back seat of the attack helicopter and straps it down. Once he's done, he goes to the controls for the doors and closes them after securing the panels.

As the rear doors close, Norman opens the roof access, just as Bonnie comes out, helmet under her arm and .45 in place. "Well, here goes. Hopefully, this will bring you one step closer to your dream, Norman."

"Hopefully, that rod won't break on you."

"Norman, don't say that. You'll jinx it."

"I'm not superstitious, Bonnie. Just cautious." Bonnie giggles and hugs Norman, patting him on the back before putting on her helmet.

"A little superstition never hurt anyone, Norman."

"I wouldn't know about that. Too often, people are killed while trying to retrace their footsteps, just to avoid bad luck." Bonnie laughs again as she goes into the helicopter and fires up the turbines. Norman returns to the console and opens the roof access for the helicopter. As it opens, he gives her a thumbs up and smiles, even though he couldn't see her return it.

As the rotary pitch increases, she checks her displays. "Warning lights, all off. Fuel level, topped off. Oil pressure, check. Armament, check. Navigation and GPS, check. Communications, check. War Bird is ready for take-off, Norman. Miami, here I come. Ready or not."

At that, Bonnie lifts up on the collective control and elevates the helicopter through the doorway. Once clear of the roof access, she tilts the helicopter forward and flies east by southeast, right toward the strangest adventure of her life.

Within thirty minutes, War Bird clears Colorado and is making it's way toward it's destination. In the pilot's seat, Bonnie thinks, 'I hope the Customs boys accept this bird's capabilities. After all, drug runners, dealers and lords deserve to die for bringing, selling and profiting from that poison here. If only we can have a "Drug Lord Hunting Season". I think that would be very popular with your average citizens. Same thing goes for the runners and dealers. That would be so much fun.'

Meanwhile, Ron and Kim Stoppable are on their way home from Middleton Airport after dropping off Sousuke Sagara and Kaname Chidori for their Mithril charter. Kim looks over at Ron and stifles a slight giggle as she remembers the fight at the 'Infants R Us' store the previous month.

"Kim?"

"Just thinking about that fight, Ron. You do realize he was outclassed and outnumbered, don't you?"

"True, but even with just one of us, he'd still be outclassed. I'm still reeling from that, ahem, explosive finish at the end." Kim can only roll her eyes in amusement at the pun and gasps when she feels Ron's hand on hers. "All in all, though, Felix, Hirotaka and I had a pretty good time this past month. I think Sousuke did as well, even though Kaname wore that LBD every day she was here until today. Do you suppose it was her way of keeping him in check?"

"Somehow, I don't think rabid Arm Slaves would keep him in check, Ron. But, since you reminded me, after these little ones are born, let's go to a fancy restaurant. I'll wear my LBD and watch you squirm." In her mind, she has herself necking furiously with him in the restaurant while Ron is picturing himself pumping her in the restaurant's restroom.

The couple drive along in silence in their H2 until Kim sees Felix and Tara Renton on the sidewalk, casually rolling along. "Hey, Tara! Hey, Felix! Ron, pull over."

"You got it, KP." Once Ron pulls over to the sidewalk, Kim hops out of the massive SUV and wraps Tara in a hug.

"Hey, Kim!" Tara wraps Kim right back in a hug just as Ron gets out of the H2. "How's it going today?"

"It's going okay. Just got done dropping Sousuke and Kaname off at the airport for their flight back home. Oh, we've been invited to their wedding."

"When is it? Hey, Ron-man."

"Yo, F-dawg. The wedding's after their son's born. So, what's new in your world?"

"Just on the way to Mrs. King's house so she can see little Norman. Of course, lately, she's been kinda stand-offish. Could be because we haven't been in Middleton in months since joining the Thunderbirds. Mom, on the other hand, is ecstatic. Seven months pregnant and she's already buying things for our nursery. One would think she likes the idea of grandkids, if only because little Norman's a miracle."

"You mean she's not thrilled with another grandbaby, Tara?"

"It's not quite like that, Kim. It's kinda hard to explain a long disappearance when you suddenly pop back up on somebody's radar. Scarily enough, it seems Mother was happy I wasn't in Middleton for the past few months."

"Do you want us to check it out, Tara?"

"Nah, you guys do enough for the world as Team Hawk. You deserve a break for a while."

"No can do, F-dawg. As long as the Sho-Da-Kah are operating, we're going to be on call to deal with them. Of course, since they're running scared right now, we can relax a little bit. But, we can't be too lax."

Felix and Tara both look at each other before Felix asks, "How did you guys wind up fighting against the Sho-Da-Kah in the first place? Quite frankly, they sound like they came out of nowhere."

"Oh, they've been around for about twenty years, Felix. Maybe even longer for all we know. Do you remember when Ron and I came back home early from our post-natal vacation?"

Tara nods and says, "Yeah. It was so strange that you guys just showed up after little Norman was born."

Ron grins and replies, "It was not mere coincidence that we just happened to return home. It's complicated, but, long story short, Norman, your son's namesake, had gone on the warpath after finding out the people responsible for the death of my predecessor had been freed from Prison. To say he was pissed off would be an understatement. So, he took it upon himself to avenge the death of his best friend."

Tara, now curious about it all, asks, "How does Mr. Tuttle fit into this?"

"He built the original motorcycle, Tara. When it was destroyed, it broke his heart. That motorcycle was his contribution to the Law Enforcement world. But, the Government saw fit to give him a second chance in a different testing city. Right here in Middleton. If Ron hadn't been selected, Norman probably wouldn't have gotten this far."

Felix is stunned by the revelation that his step-father had a hand in Ron becoming a hero after having been injured. He then comes out of it in time to say, "So you've had the prosthetic knee for a while now."

"Yep. Going on two and a half years, Felix. Ever since then, it's gotten better and stranger." Kim giggles at that as she wraps Ron into her arms and nuzzles into his chest.

"Ron's right, Felix. Of course, you guys being Thunderbirds, I'm pretty sure you get the idea."

Tara nods and then giggles after Felix drifts his hand against her rear. "Yeah, we sure do, Ron-man. Oh, what is it like?"

"What's what like, Felix?"

"Riding the motorcycle at incredible speeds."

"Let's see. Hair-raising, fun, scary and badical. Just like having yourself strapped to the nose of a bullet."

Felix and Tara then look at each other before the bubbly blond girl asks, "Did you ever kill anyone? Other than the Sho-Da-Kah."

"Yeah. Kim and I killed Monkey Fist and DNAmy on our first mission together since my injury. It wasn't pleasant, but it was necessary. I mean, put yourselves in our shoes. You're part of a top-secret Government mission to ride an ultra-sophisticated piece of hardware. Your significant other is with you as your partner and both your identities are revealed to your enemies inadvertently. You have no way to erase their memories and they declare they intend to tell the world about you. Your families would be in constant danger if word got out about you. What would you do?"

The couple looks at each other before sighing and Felix replies, "They'd die before they can endanger my family. Better them than my Mom, Tara and our children."

"I'd do the same, Felix. Just don't leave yourself out of the equation, please. I need you, just like little Norman does. When that guy hit you, I thought I'd be lost without you."

She then sobs and plants her head into Felix's chest, with Felix wrapping his arms around his wife. Ron and Kim look on, both remembering the night Ron was hurt by Motor Ed and Adrena Lynn because of Josh Mankey. Tara eases her sobs, looks into Felix's face and softly smiles.

"How'd I get to be so lucky, Felix?"

"I don't know, Tara. See you later, Ron-man. Tara and I gotta fly." With that, Tara hops onto Felix's lap and kisses him passionately as the wheelchair goes into flight-mode. "See you, Kim. Have fun, you two." At that, the cyber-robotic wheelchair lifts off of the ground and flies to who knows where.

Kim and Ron stand on the sidewalk, still holding each other close until Kim says, "We better hurry, honey. The kids will be wanting to be fed by now. I swear, they must have gotten their appetites from you."

"Okay, KP. Let's go home, my lovely bird."

"Ron!" With that, she giggles and kisses him, saying, "We are two of a kind, Ron. You're carefree and laid-back and I'm serious a lot of the time while being able to have fun. As long as it's with you." Ron deftly puts his arm around her mid-section and spreads his fingers across her belly.

"I like having fun with you as well, Kim." That has Kim blushing rosily as the couple walks back to their Hummer, with Ron behind the wheel, and head on home.


	2. Engine Trouble and Hazzard County

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: A Hazzardous Sitch p 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Dukes of Hazzard. Wish I did though.

Engine Trouble and Hazzard County

Later that evening, Bonnie is about to put the helo on autopilot for a nap, as she had flown throughout the day in the attack helicopter. Suddenly, she sees a warning light come on. 'Turbine Control Failure'. While thinking it may be a short, Bonnie elects to remain in control until she can set down somewhere.

"Well, so far this day's been perfect. I'm on my way to paradise and now this. I sure hope the turbine doesn't fail while I'm in the air." Suddenly, the alarm goes off and the turbine's torque increases. "Shit! Now I gone and done it! Mayday, Mayday! This is War Bird! I've got turbine control failure! Mayday, Mayday! This is War Bird! I've got turbine control failure!" She repeats several times until she hears the engine start to fail.

"Damn! Okay. Executing emergency protocols. Shutting off fuel supply. Commencing Auto-rotation. Come on, baby. Mommy wants to land safely and alive. There! A clearing! Finally, something is looking up!" Maintaining her grip on the controls, Bonnie maneuvers the crippled helo down into the clearing and extends the landing gear wheels. "Come on, a little more, baby. Yes! Touchdown and Boo-yah!"

She then cuts off the turbines and loosens her grip on the collective lever. "That was scary and fun at the same time. I prefer not having to do it again, though. Better make contact with Command Center. Let's see where I am first." Bonnie gingerly presses the GPS button and gets no response from the GPS unit. "Okay. Let's try communications. Command Center, this is War Bird. Do you read me? Over." All she gets is silence.

Starting to feel discouraged, Bonnie tries again. "Command Center, this is War Bird. Do you read me? Over." Her speakers are still silent. "Great. I've got a dead bird and an appointment tomorrow. What next?" Suddenly, she hears a thunderclap. "That was a rhetorical question!"

Shaking her head, she laughs as she removes her helmet and says, "Better hunker down in here until the storm blows over. Once it stops, I can check the turbines. Hopefully, with the rain, they'll be cool enough to check."

Meanwhile, a bright orange car with a '01' on the doors is racing along on the road being chased by a white Police cruiser driven by an ineptly comical Sheriff.

"Now, you Duke boys have done scuffed me for the last time. Gyuk-gyuk!"

One of them, a brunette male, picks up the radio mike and replies, "Roscoe, if you hadn't gotten in front of us when we had the right of way, you wouldn't have gotten scuffed."

"Tittily-tuttily. What matters is that I'm the Sheriff. Gyuk-gyuk!"

The brunette puts the mike back down and turns to the driver, saying, "Bo, Roscoe's insistent today."

Bo, a blond-haired male, grins as he says, "If he's that insistent, why don't we take him out to Potter's Lake. Maybe that'll cool him off, Luke." Luke grins in agreement as Bo presses down on the accelerator.

Next thing they know, a massive crash of thunder comes up. "Oh, I know how this kind of chase ends, boys. You get away while I end up in the drink. Gyuk-gyuk! But Sheriff Roscoe P. Coltrane is no fool when it comes to the weather. We'll finish this another time. See you fellas later at the Boar's Nest. Gyuk-gyuk!"

"10-4, Roscoe. See you there. Luke out."

At that, the Police car spins around and speeds back to the direction it came from. "Well, I'll tell you one thing, Bo. Roscoe has gotten better doing his bootlegger turns. Could it be all those 'hot pursuits' when he's chasing us?"

"Maybe, Luke. He keeps it up, he just might get us in the back of his cruiser. We should have given him a bath before that thunderclap struck. Something strange about all this, though."

"Yeah? What's that, Bo?"

"Where's the rain?" Little do they realize that a brunette-haired female is wondering the same thing.

Back in War Bird, Bonnie is turning off the consoles. She had heard no sound of rainfall and elected to take the opportunity to find out the problem with the communications and GPS systems.

"Weapon systems are disengaged, navigation is off-line, communications are still off-line, as is the GPS still. Well, let's see what we can find wrong in the avionics bay." At that, she brings out the diagnostic reader, opens the door of the helo and goes to it's nose-piece. Pulling it toward her, she sees the various wires and circuit boards associated with avionics.

"I wish I took electronics so I'd know what to look for. They all look alike. Might as well plug into them and see if anything turns up on here." With that, she does so. After a minute of scanning, she finds what she's looking for. "Looks like the communications system and GPS were fried. Probably when the turbine jumped in torque. Video system is still operational. That's a good sign."

She then goes back into the helicopter and elects to find out about her surroundings. Starting to strip off her armored-flight suit, she says, "Let's see what we can find here after dressing properly."

At that, Bonnie brings out her suitcase. "Let's see. Appear tame, yet tough. Yes, a pair of knee-length shorts and a denim vest should do the trick nicely. Lovely weather for it. I best put the sat-phone and the .45 in my handbag. Who knows what I'll come across? Let's see what I have in terms of ammunition. Three clips of memory blankers and three of lethal rounds. Better take one clip of each."

She then thinks, 'Might as well change the barrels out while I'm thinking about it.' Reaching into a smaller case, she brings out a spare compensated barrel/slide unit, ideal for when the weapon is used in an off-duty manner. She disassembles the .45, removing the duty barrel/slide unit and slips on the off-duty one, reassembling the weapon quickly and accurately.

"There, all set for civilian life."

When she's done, she steps out of the helicopter, closes the door and sets the anti-intrusion system. "Can't afford anyone gaining access to you. So, you just shock them good, baby. I'll have my transponder in my handbag so you'll know it's me." She then blinks incredulously as she examines her words.

"I'm talking to the helo like it's a person. Could it be that a bond can be forged between a human and a machine? I said it when I saw Kim flirting with Ron that day and I'll say it again now. That is just too weird to even think about."

At that, Bonnie starts walking away from the helicopter, hoping that it'll be all right, just like she would be. Twenty minutes later, Bonnie sees a building ten yards away from her. A building named 'The Boar's Nest'. As she gets closer, she sees the sign has a picture of a boar's head. Also on the scene is a bright orange car with a '01' on the doors, a Confederate flag on the roof and the words 'General Lee' along the sides of the roof.

"Hmm, looks like a '68 Charger. Good physical condition, no rust. A classic if I ever saw one. Though a slight bit unusual. Then again, Ron's motto comes into play here. 'Never be normal'. Something tells me I'll fit in right here for the next few hours." Next thing she knows, the door flies open and a man comes flying out, with a woman standing right there.

"And stay out, you grabbin' drunk!" At that, she closes the door, much to Bonnie's amusement.

"Yep, I'll definitely fit right in." As she makes for the door, she feels a tug on her wrist. She looks behind her and sees a very familiar face. A face belonging to a man that is overweight, unkempt and downright smelly.

His drunken Caucasian face smiles as he says, "Hey, girly. Why don't you let a good ol' boy show you a good time."

Not wanting to blow her cover, she retorts, "Uh, hello. Married woman here." Bonnie defiantly shows him her wedding band and smiles her barracuda smile.

At the same time, she smoothly slides the .45 out of her handbag, ready to shoot if the guy turns out to be a bother still. For the guy is the same one that caused the wreck in Middleton two years ago.

"Well, that makes it even more fun! I won't tell if you won't." With that, he pulls her toward him, only to stop when he feels something right at his crotch.

"Let me go, buster. If you even so much as breathe on me with your stinkin' booze breath, I'll neuter you. Without anesthesia. Is that understood?"

"You stinkin' bitch! Oww." A muffled gunshot is barely heard as the report fades away. The man falls to the ground, clutching his destroyed groin.

"I warned you. Now, you won't be able to terrorize any woman again. Now, beat feet before I get really mad and finish you off!" Next thing she knows, the guy is up and running, clutching his mangled privates all the way. "Gets 'em every time."

Bonnie then smirks as she twirls her .45 and puts it back in her handbag. 'Very good thing I had changed the barrel before I left the helo. Too many questions would arise if people found out my civilian weapon is also my duty weapon.'

Getting to the door, she opens it and sees a massive bar with the same woman serving drinks. She smiles as she takes in the woman. Long red hair, wearing a leather vest and short shorts.

'She kinda reminds me of Kim. If there's anyone here that reminds me of Ron or Hirotaka, I'll definitely feel better about touching down here.' The woman then turns her way and gives Bonnie a welcoming smile.

"Howdy. Welcome to Hazzard. I'm Daisy Duke."

Back in Colorado, Norman is searching for War Bird's transponder signal. One minute, it was over Georgia. The next minute, it'd vanished. After searching even more, he begins contacting Ron, along with Jessica and Lily Mach through their beepers. He then contacts Kirby to let him know the situation with War Bird.

"Kirby, it's Norman."

"Norman, how are you today? Is War Bird on the way?"

"She was last time I saw her. I'm getting worried. Last known position for her was in Georgia. That's when I lost the signal from the transponder."

"I see. I'll contact Customs and let them know the situation. I'll call you back in an hour, Norman."

"Understood. Hopefully Bonnie's all right. If she's lucky enough, she can keep her sanity and cover intact. If she's away from Hirotaka and the kids for too long, she'll probably go insane."

"Norman, you're the leader of a group of crime-fighters, working in conjunction with Global Justice. Quite frankly, you're all mad."

"True. Oh well. Madness is what makes the world go round."

At that, Norman ends the call and goes about resuming the search for War Bird's electronic signature. Within ten minutes, Ron and the rest of the team arrive for Norman's explanation regarding their being beeped.


	3. Meeting the Dukes and a Shocking Develop

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: A Hazzardous Sitch p 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Dukes of Hazzard. Wish I did though.

Meeting the Dukes and A Shocking Development

Bonnie blinks as she sees Daisy Duke in front of her. "Hey, you okay, sugar? You look like you ate something bad."

"No, I'm fine, Daisy. I'm Bonnie Rockwaller." At that, the two ladies shake hands and share a soft smile. "I'm in Hazzard, you say?"

"That's right, Bonnie. Hazzard County, Georgia. So, where ya from?"

"Colorado. Middleton, Colorado."

"Hoo, boy. That's some distance. What brings you here?"

Bonnie had thought about her spin and decides to try it. "Well, I was on my way to an appointment when my vehicle developed engine trouble. I caught a ride with some guy that tried to get fresh with me just outside of Georgia and I scared him off."

"That's awful. Where'd you break down at?" Before Bonnie could reply, a Soprano voice rings out.

"There she is! She's the one that shot me! That ding-danged brunette!" Both ladies turn around and see the same man that was there earlier and had accosted Bonnie. With him is a Sheriff's Deputy. "Enos, arrest her, buddy! She shot me with no provocation at all!"

Daisy asks, "Enos Strate, what in tarnation is going on here?" She can't help but smile at the slim, Caucasian man with regular black hair and a silly smile that arises as he takes in Daisy's features.

"Carl Johnson here was found stumbling along the road, clutching his privates, saying that a woman from Hell had shot him and threatened to finish him off." He then takes a look at Bonnie before adding, "She don't look the type, though, Daisy. I'll just run Carl to Hazzard County Clinic and find out what the deal is."

"All right. Thanks, Enos." Daisy then leans in and gives Enos a peck on his cheek, resulting in a massive blush on the Deputy's face.

'He's just like Ron. Lovable and goofy, yet very brave. I'm sensing fireworks here.' She then grins and waves a derisive good-bye at Carl, who is now screaming obscenities toward the brassy brunette.

"Enos, I'm tellin' you, she shot me!"

"We'll just let the Doctors decide for themselves, Carl. Let's go get you patched up." As Enos and Carl left, Carl is still screaming at Enos.

"Hey, Daisy. We saw the scene with Enos. What happened?"

"Oh, Carl had a case of ruined crotch and blamed it on Bonnie here, Bo. Thinking of, Bo and Luke, meet Bonnie Rockwaller. Bonnie, these are my cousins, Bo and Luke Duke."

Bonnie grins as she takes in the two cousins in front of her. One with blond hair and the other with brown hair. 'These guys remind me of Ron and Hirotaka at the same time. Now I am in good company.'

She then extends her hand and says, "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise, Bonnie. I'm Luke while this knucklehead here is Bo." Luke smiles as his brown hair is ruffled by Bo, his blond hair waving all over the place. That has both ladies laughing.

Bonnie looks over at Daisy and asks, "Are they always like this?"

"Bo and Luke? Yeah, pretty much. Now, what happened with Carl out there? I know Carl. He may get drunk a lot of the time, but he's no liar. Enos is the same way, only he's the straightest Lawman in Hazzard. Alongside Cletus Hogg, of course."

Bonnie sighs and looks around before whispering, "Just between us girls?" At Daisy's nod, she goes on. "Carl grabbed me, intent on raping me. I pulled out my gun and shot him in his privates."

Daisy then frowns and asks, "Why do you have a gun, Bonnie?"

"The world has changed. So has the rules. To survive, some things have to change as well." Mentally, she adds, 'Being a crime-fighter has gotten to be dangerous. Be it from psychotic villains intent on world conquest or rapists in small towns like this here.'

She then smiles and verbally adds, "Change is good. I changed my viewpoint and gained some new friends, a husband and two beautiful children. What more can a girl want?"

Daisy nods in agreement before saying, "In any case, you might not want to pull out your gun any more while you're down here. Even in self-protection. My family is more into archery than firearms. Especially given the circumstances."

"What happened?"

"My cousins are on Probation. If they even come in contact with, or get close to a gun, they go right to Prison." At Bonnie's shocked gasp, Daisy smiles sadly and adds, "That's our story, Bonnie. In the meantime, why don't you get something to eat? You look about half-starved."

"Yeah, sure." At that, Bonnie looks at the menu and selects some chicken wings. As she eats them, she has to constantly cool her mouth down. When she gets done, she says, "Now that is hot. If Ron were here, he would have fun with these wings. He likes hot food. Especially very hot food."

Daisy grins and asks, "Who's Ron? Is he your sweetie?"

Bonnie smiles and blushes as she replies, "No, he isn't. But he is sweet. He's married to a friend of mine and they have children. Just like I am and I have children."

"I'd like to hear more about them."

"Okay. Just let me check the time right quick." She checks her watch and her eyes bulge out. "Whoa, 6:00 pm. Time sure flies when you're eating. I need to make a call. Is there an empty booth nearby?"

"Yeah, over by the restrooms."

"Thanks."

At that, Bonnie goes to the booth and looks around before sitting down, ensuring she's not being observed. Seeing no one nearby or within earshot, she then opens her handbag and brings out a massive cellphone-like item.

She then turns it on and dials the number for the DOJ's switchboard. Upon getting a connection, she waits for human contact on the phone. She then hears a computer system key up and speak in a flat monotone voice.

"_Designation?"_

"Whiskey-Bravo-Zero-One."

"_Operations Theater?" _

"Colorado."

"_Connecting."_

Shortly, she hears a familiar voice. "Stoppable."

"Go secure." A buzzing is then heard before hearing Ron's voice again.

"Secured. Go ahead, Bon-Bon." A series of excited chattering and cheers is audible on her end, prompting her to smile softly and fondly.

"I'm in Hazzard County, Georgia. Had a hostile encounter with a local male. Defused it in a female manner."

"A shot to the nuts?"

"Affirmative. Here's the kicker. It was the guy that caused the wreck two years ago. Did Sousuke and Kaname make it out okay, Ron?"

"Yeah, they did. They even invited us to their wedding. It'll be after their son is born. In any case, what's your situation? Kirby's been advised as to your being missing. He just called back an hour ago."

"I have no idea. My feet are dry and War Bird is down. I'll have to check it later tonight after the engine's cooled down. I was able to check the avionics and found that the communications and GPS have shorted out. How it happened, I may have an idea. My guess is when the turbine's torque jumped, the sudden surge in power fried them."

"Roger. Any other news we should know of?"

"Yeah. Made some new friends that remind me of you guys. Last name of Duke."

"Roger that, Bon-Bon. Checking computers now. Hmm, according to the readout, there's one listing alone for Duke and it's for Jesse Duke. Commonly known as 'Uncle Jesse' to his neighbors, friends and family. Two nephews and a niece. Beauregard 'Bo' Duke, cousin to Luke Duke. Luke Duke, cousin to Beauregard 'Bo' Duke and Daisy Duke, cousin to both Beauregard and Luke. Legal status, on Probation for manufacture of Moonshine. The nephews constantly run afoul of one Jefferson Davis Hogg, AKA 'Boss Hogg'. He's brother-in-law to the Sheriff there. Sheriff's name is Roscoe Purvis Coltrane." A series of laughs is heard on both ends of the phone.

Bonnie turns her laughter to light giggles before checking again and asking, "What kind of middle name is that? I mean, Purvis? Did his Mother not like him or something?"

"No idea at all, Bonnie. In any case, we'll be leaving at about 0900 hours tomorrow. So get the engine information to us when you can."

"Roger that. I.." Her voice trails off as she feels a hand on her shoulder.

"It's time to go, Bonnie. My shift's over and the boys are driving me home. You're welcome to come with if you like. I'm sure Uncle Jesse would like to meet you."

Bonnie cups the phone's mouthpiece and softly says, "Sure. Just gotta finish up with my call here."

"Okay. We'll be outside in the 'General Lee'. I hope ya can climb in through windows, Bonnie." At that, Daisy leaves Bonnie be, a perplexed look on her face. 'Why does she have that strange-looking phone? Has the world changed that much?'

Bonnie sighs in relief and returns to her conversation. "Roger on that. I'll have to sneak out tonight to find out, though. I just got an invitation to the Duke's residence. I'll contact you guys at 2200, Colorado time, tonight."

"Roger that, Bon-Bon. 2200 hours. See you later."

"Yeah, see you guys later. Bye."

"Bye."

At that, communication ends, allowing Bonnie to turn off the sat-phone and place it back into her handbag. Looking around, she sees other diners staring at her like her head was on backwards.

"What? Can't a lady be cautious in her communications anymore without people nosing into her business?" With that said, she strides purposefully toward the door and to the waiting car.

When she gets to the door, she remembers what Daisy said and asks, "Is the door broken?"

Luke grins and replies, "No. Both doors are welded shut. Part of NASCAR rules."

"Oh. You're race drivers? How exciting." Bonnie grins as she swings her slender legs through the space and into the back seat beside Daisy. "I've so got to tell my friends about this."

Bo grins and starts the engine, resulting in a massive roar of sheer horsepower. "Here we go, Bonnie."

At that, he shifts into reverse and hammers down the gas pedal, causing Bonnie to lurch forward as the 'General Lee' roars backwards and suddenly to the side as he executes a bootlegger turn in reverse. When he shifts into drive, she is pushed back into the seat as the 'General Lee' leaves the parking lot of the 'Boar's Nest'.

However, Roscoe is pulling into the parking lot as the Dukes are leaving and elects to go 'hot pursuit'. "Oh I love it. I love it. Hot pursuit! Gyuk-gyuk!" At that, he turns on his lights and siren and takes off right after them.

Bonnie hears the siren, looks behind them and says, "Bo, you may want to slow down a bit. It seems you caught this guy's attention."

Bo grins and says, "Sorry, Bonnie. Not gonna happen. Besides, this is more like a workout for Roscoe and the 'General'."

Luke grins even wider as he says, "Let's show Bonnie what the 'General' can do along with giving Roscoe a bath."

"Read my mind, cousin." At that, Bo hammers down and makes a beeline for a nearby lake, driving right at it.

Bonnie sees this, gulps and says, "Um, Bo, you're aiming us right toward a lake. Am I mistaken?"

"No, you're not mistaken Bonnie. Hold on tight. Yee-haw!"

Suddenly, the horn plays 'Dixie' as the 'General Lee' jumps across the lake, with Bonnie screaming during the flight. Right behind them, Roscoe tries to copy the jump, but instead the Patrol car winds up in the lake. Once the 'General Lee' has touched down and stopped, all four look behind them. Bonnie, Daisy, Luke and Bo all grin, seeing the hapless Sheriff swim out of his car.

Luke chuckles and says, "He's all right. Those swimming lessons are really paying off for him. Let's go, Bo."

"Right. You okay back there, Bonnie?"

"Yeah, I am, Bo. Now I know what a friend of mine goes through any time he makes a jump like that. It's a rush at the end and it makes you want to do it again. You might say he's something of a daredevil." At that, Bo laughs and hammers down on the accelerator, leaving an angry and wet Roscoe behind.

As Roscoe gets himself out of the lake, he snarls and says, "That's the third time this week those boys sent me into Carter's Lake! I better get Cooter on getting this car outta here, gyuk-gyuk!" He then starts walking. In about fifteen minutes, he sees an impressive sight.

"A helicopter! With machine guns, gyuk-gyuk! This would make for an impressive violation of the Law, gyuk-gyuk-gyuk!" He then walks up the the helicopter and sees the windows are darkened. "I wonder if anyone's inside." Knocking on the window, he says, "Open up, for Sheriff Roscoe P. Coltrane, gyuk-gyuk!"

Getting no response, he grins and reaches for the handle on the door. "If you won't open this door, then I will and I'll cuff you and stuff you, gyuk-gyuk!" When he puts his hand on the handle, he gets a shocking surprise. A surprise consisting of 20,000 volts of electricity coursing throughout his body. Upon releasing the handle, he collapses onto the ground, twitching in severe discomfort.

Back in Middleton, Norman, Ron, Lily and Jessica are waiting in Command Center to hear back from Bonnie as to the status on the helicopter's twin turbines. Suddenly, they get an attempted intrusion alert on the War Bird helicopter.

Norman keys up the helo's various video systems and they all see a man dressed as a Lawman flat on his back at the pilot's side. "Looks like he tried to gain access to the helicopter. Only he got the biggest shock of his life." The others laugh at that and hope that no permanent harm had been done to him. Twenty minutes later, they then see him starting to stir.

The computer, having gained the image the camera transmitted, identifies him as Hazzard County Sheriff Roscoe Purvis Coltrane. The picture shown is of a Caucasian man with curly black hair and a demented-looking smile.

Ron then says, "Smile, Sheriff Roscoe Purvis Coltrane. You're on Team Hawk's Candid Camera." That has the others laughing wildly.

Back in Hazzard, Roscoe gets up from the ground and shakes his head. "Better not do that again. That was a real shocker, gyuk-gyuk!" He then turns away from the helicopter and elects to slowly walk away. "I'd better stake this site out. If the pilot's not here, then whoever it is will undoubtedly return here, gyuk-gyuk-gyuk! Oh I love it, I love it."

Back in Command Center, the group heard Roscoe's statement and Norman decides to beep Bonnie, while hoping she'd still be in range to get the signal.


	4. Duke Farm and Boss Hogg

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: A Hazzardous Sitch p 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Dukes of Hazzard. Wish I did though.

Duke Farm and Boss Hogg

Back in Hazzard, Bonnie and the Dukes arrive at the Duke's farm. Upon arrival, Bonnie sees an old white pick-up and an equally older man on the front porch. The man looks up and smiles at the young people in the 'General Lee' before returning to whittling on a stick of wood. The group then gets out of the car and goes up to the porch.

"Hello, boys, Daisy. Who's yer friend?"

Daisy replies, "Uncle Jesse, this is Bonnie Rockwaller, from Colorado."

"Colorado, huh? What brings you this way, Bonnie?"

"I was on my way to a meeting in Florida when my vehicle developed engine trouble, Mr. Duke. I came across a guy that gave me a ride, only he turned out to be a pervert and I walked until I came across a normal guy that gave me a ride into Georgia. He dropped me off fifteen minutes away from the 'Boar's Nest' and headed back in the direction he came from, as he had gone past his destination."

"That's awful. In any case, please, that sounds so formal. Just call me Uncle Jesse, Bonnie."

"Very good, Uncle Jesse." She then takes in the scenery, nods and adds, "Nice place you have here."

"Thank you, Bonnie. 17 acres of farm land, this house and that barn over there is plenty for my family. Just out of curiosity, what do you do for work, Bonnie?"

"At the moment, I'm thinking about going into Law Enforcement. These days, I'm a Candy Striper at the Middleton Hospital."

"Which field of Law Enforcement? Homicide? Traffic? Booze? Federal?"

"No. Helicopters. Law Enforcement from the air." Bonnie smirks as she thinks, 'It's not that dissimilar from what I do in War Bird.'

"You're a pilot? What kind of helicopter?"

Keeping her cover, she replies, "Huey. I fly a Huey when I get the chance to. Maybe I should have flown a Huey to Florida instead of driving."

Jesse nods with approval as he ponders Bonnie's hometown. "Middleton. I seem to recall an incident up there according to a regular at the Boar's Nest."

Feigning curiosity, as she had a pretty good guess, Bonnie asks, "What happened?"

Bo replies, "Carl Johnson was shot in his knee two years ago. He was driving behind the wheel of a big rig and smashed into another one, causing a massive traffic back-up in both lanes. Even more, a black helicopter with machine guns landed in front of the wreck. It's pilot, a feminine form at that, got out, shot the locks and pulled one driver to safety when Carl made to get back into his rig."

Bonnie, recalling that incident, jumps in. "I remember that. As a result, the pilot shot Mr. Johnson right in his kneecap when he charged at the pilot when she shot his tire to keep him from driving away. Even more, he was driving under the influence."

Uncle Jesse nods as he takes over. "At the same time, there was a van transporting a heart, stuck in the jam. Shortly after it left, the same helicopter returned to the scene. Daisy, how far was that van from the accident site?"

"Five miles, Uncle Jesse. The helicopter landed on two semi-trailers and that was when 'he' appeared."

"He? Oh, you must mean 'Street Hawk'. Yeah, I think he's pretty hot, too." Bonnie can't help but blush at that as Daisy continues.

"Yeah, he sure seems it. He talked the van's driver into giving him the heart, carried it back to the helicopter, thirty feet away, and tied himself to the strap he had slid down on. That is an indicator of courage, if not slight craziness."

Bonnie, feeling a need to defend Ron subtly, retorts, "What if he didn't have a choice in the matter? I mean, what if the helicopter didn't have a winch on it? If I had been in his shoes, I'd have done it the same way."

Luke nods in agreement and says, "Yeah, so would I. I used to be a Marine. When seconds count, you don't have time to land in order to get someone back on board. All you can do is drop a line for them to tie themselves onto and airlift them out. Even more, that move saved that little boy's life."

"Yeah, it did. Way to go, 'Street Hawk' and pilot. What a team!"

Uncle Jesse then grins and says, "Later on, the pilot was identified as 'War Bird' according to a statement from Johnny Monroe in Denver Colorado. Seemingly, 'War Bird' paid him a visit the day after his surgery and told him to simply call her 'War Bird'. In any case, 'War Bird' is a heroine. If she were to come here to Hazzard, she'd enjoy a fine feast."

He gets up from his chair and adds, "Let's go inside and eat. Bonnie, will your friends be here at any particular time?"

"Well, they should arrive to pick me up sometime tomorrow, with my vehicle in tow. It's going to take them a while to fix it, which means I'll leave the farm by late tomorrow afternoon if all goes well. For now, I'll go by foot, so don't worry about me. I'll be all right."

"Do you have family, Bonnie?"

"Yep. Husband and twins. They're almost half-a-year old now. Boy and a girl."

"Well, at least let the boys drive you around town until your friends get here. The woods are not safe at night, let alone the daytime. It wouldn't be good for your kin to bury you before your time. Where'd you break down at?"

"Oh, I broke down around Arkansas on a major highway. I thank you for your hospitality."

"Well, you're welcome to stay here. You may consider yourself a stranger to us. But, around here, heh-heh, a stranger is a friend that had not been met yet."

Bonnie nods, just as her beeper goes off. "Do you have a place I can use my phone, Uncle Jesse?"

"Sure, Bonnie. Just past the front door. C'mon in." Bonnie nods gratefully and follows the Dukes inside. When she sees the phone, she reaches into her handbag and gets her sat-phone out.

When they see it, she replies, "This day and age, personal security comes with being responsible for security in your communications. Nothing is more secure than a sat-phone equipped with a scrambler." Seeing them nod numbly as they head for the kitchen, she proceeds to power-up the phone.

After dialing the number, Bonnie calls in. "Go secure."

"Secured."

"Norman, what's going on?"

"Sheriff Coltrane tried to access War Bird. Only he got himself a big shock in the process."

"At least we know the 'Shocker' system works."

"Yeah. It notified us about the attempted intrusion. Where are you at right now?"

"The Duke Farm. They were kind enough to let me be in peace to use the phone."

"Okay. We'll be waiting to hear from you tonight so we'll know what to bring. I've already got the spare circuit boards for the GPS and communications systems. In the meantime, soak up as much culture as you can."

"Roger that. Bonnie out." She then hangs up and turns off the phone. When she turns around, she sees the Dukes had not gone into the kitchen as they were headed. "Oh dear, not good."

In another part of Hazzard, a fat man wearing a white suit is finishing plans for another plot of greed.

"Well, Francisco, heh-heh, you've outdone yourself this time." He smiles at the slender and well-tanned Caucasian man in front of him.

"Thank you, Mr. Hogg. It was my pleasure to assist you in lowering Hazzard's costs and enhancing your 'Financial Portfolio'. No doubt, Hazzard will run at a much smoother efficiency when it comes to finances."

A still-dripping Roscoe sticks his head in through the door before entering all the way, leaving the door open behind him. "Eh, Boss?"

Boss Hogg sees Roscoe's condition, scowls and says, "Roscoe, you dodo! What happened to you?"

"I've had a rotten day so far, Boss. First, the 'General Lee'. They jumped over Carter's Lake and I went into the drink. As usual, gyuk-gyuk! Even more, they had a girl with them. She looks to be trouble, Boss. Second, I got electrocuted. I'm lucky to be alive Boss, gyuk-gyuk."

"Ah, finally. We can throw them in the Pen, where they belong. Did you do an NCIC search on her yet? Wait a minute! You got electrocuted? Where at?"

"Carver's Field, Boss."

"Carver's Field? There's no power lines out there, you dodo. Did you touch the car's battery while it was wet?"

"No, Boss. I didn't. It was a helicopter with machine guns on it's belly, gyuk-gyuk! It has some kind of system that uses electricity to discourage entry and theft."

"If there was a helicopter, why wasn't I informed about it even landing? Is the pilot in custody?"

"No, Boss. I think that chopper's by itself, gyuk-gyuk!"

Francisco grimaces before asking, "Must you always do that whenever you talk? It butchers your speech."

Boss Hogg waves it off and smiles as he explains. "It's part of him. In a way, it's kind of refreshing. After all, if my wife Lulu can handle his unique chuckle, then I can too."

Francisco nods as he says, "Oh right. He's your brother-in-law."

"That's right, gyuk-gyuk!"

Enos then pops his head into the doorway, wearing a nervous grin. "Uh, Sheriff?"

"Yes, Enos?"

"I got done with Carl Johnson at the Clinic and he swears that a young woman shot him in his privates." That has all the men grimacing in pain as Enos goes on. "Once Carl came out of his drunkenness, he told me that he had tried courting her, but she had refused him. He recalled seeing a wedding ring, but then she shot him."

Boss Hogg then says, "Enos, I want you to do a search on that young woman. Was she identified?"

"No, Mr. Hogg. But I can go and meet her though. Knowing Uncle Jesse, he probably offered to put the young woman up."

"Very good, Enos. Do it like that. Once you get the information, let us know how it comes out."

"You got it, Mr. Hogg." At that, Enos proceeds to leave the County Commission Office, a wide grin on his face. 'Here's my chance. I'll ask Daisy out on a nice romantic date and pop the question to her during it.'

As Enos left, Francisco turns to Boss Hogg and asks, "How much does he know about me, Mr. Hogg?"

"Not very much, Francisco. After all, you'd only been here for six months. Meanwhile, Enos has been very busy being a good Deputy Sheriff and courtin' Daisy Duke while off-duty. Though he's wasting his time with Daisy. By this time next week, the President of Rodeghan will be on his way back home after he signs the 'trade agreement' for 'Hogg Farm's Finest Whiskey'. In the meantime, the whole Duke family will be out of Hazzard and in the Pen."

Francisco then asks, "Why do you hate the Dukes so much?"

"It's not exactly hate. It's more like an intense dislike. After all, they've foiled my schemes time after time. Even when their freedom and/or life is on the line."

Francisco smirks and says, "In a way, they sound like a pair I came across, a long time ago." He then bows down his head and adds, "I've done time myself, Mr. Hogg. I'm not proud of it, but I have broken the Law in a very strange and sick way."

"What'd you do, Francisco?"

At that, Francisco tells Boss Hogg and Roscoe about what he had done to result in him going to Prison. When he gets done, Francisco leaves Boss Hogg's office, forming a plan of his own. 'Perhaps I can make a slight profit after all.'

Francisco leaves the building, gets into his car and drives to a quiet-looking house in a quiet neighborhood. No one from his past knew where he currently is. Not his Parole Officer, his Mother or even the pair that defeated him soundly.

"I can't believe I tried that just one time and came so close to succeeding. Then 'they' had to get involved and bring me down. Mother was so distraught when I went to Prison." Francisco opens his house's front door and goes right to the kitchen. He then opens a cupboard and brings out a can of Vienna Sausages.

"So close, and yet I was brought down. I should have studied up a little bit more. Oh well."

Francisco looks around at the tiny house and eats as he smirks. 'It may not be much, but it is out of the way of any normal people. Even more, it's far away from 'them'. That's the most important thing.' When he finishes his meal, he goes to turn in for the night, pondering his plan.

"Let's see. They won't expect me to do it because my crime wasn't violent or a Capital Offense. I'd better make some calls to let certain people know about my intentions. No doubt, they haven't forgotten about 'them' either."

At that, Francisco closes his eyes with a smug smile on his face, highly confident that since 'they' are retired, they won't come after him this time. Given the current status of the Law Enforcement in Hazzard, he doesn't feel he'll have any difficulty in his plan.

"The Sheriff here is a bumbling fool, as are his Deputies. However, that laugh is enough to drive any normal person crazy." He then shudders as he thinks about one of 'them' using that laugh. "I'll say this much for 'them'. 'They' didn't use that kind of laughter when 'they' went up against me and won. It would have been cruel and unusual."


	5. Dinner and Night in Hazzard

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: A Hazzardous Sitch p 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Dukes of Hazzard. Wish I did though.

Dinner and Night in Hazzard

At the Duke Farm, Bonnie thinks up a half-truth and uses it. "When my vehicle broke down, I activated a security system that actively deters anyone not authorized to enter it. I checked with my friends and they told me someone tried to access it before they could get to it. Luckily, the attempt failed in a 'shocking' manner."

"What kind of system? I've heard of passive alarm systems that alert you, but not those that are active."

"It's a system that uses electricity, Uncle Jesse. Slightly cruel, I suppose. But far better than the vehicle being stolen. 20,000 volts of electricity can be very convincing."

"How do you shut it off to keep from gettin' fried yourself?"

"I have a remote unit, as do my friends, Luke. They even confirmed they'd be here by tomorrow to help get me going again."

Later that evening, the Dukes and Bonnie sit down at the dinner table and Bonnie looks at the feast before them. "Ribs, corn-on-the-cob, mashed potatoes and gravy. If Ron were to be here right now, there would be nothing left."

Daisy then says, "Please, tell us more about Ron and your family, Bonnie."

"Okay. Let me see. Ron has a very cool motto in life. 'Never be normal'. Given all that he and Kim had seen before he was hurt, I can understand why he has it as his motto. Any 'normal' person would go out of their minds if they had gone on their missions, in their place, in the past. I'm glad to say that Ron's motto has rubbed off on me and Kim. He also has a pet naked mole rat named Rufus. His wife is Kim and they have three beautiful children, with some more on the way. Kim was my rival on cheer squad, but we eventually became friends after Ron chewed my rear off. It was a glorious day when he did."

Bo grins and says, "I gather your opinion of them wasn't very high back then."

"That it wasn't, Bo. To the former me, Ron was the biggest loser in school. But Kim had always stuck by him and he had remained _Semper Fidelis_ to her. Together, they were unstoppable. At least until Josh Mankey compromised their last mission." She said that last part, her teeth bared, with her fist clenched.

Luke grins and says, "Anyone that would stay 'Ever Faithful' to his partner and friend is all right in my book. When they become life-partners, it goes even further." At Bonnie's dropped jaw, he adds, "I was a Marine, remember. _Semper Fidelis_ is the motto of the Marine Corps."

Bonnie lightly smiles at that and says, "I can't really say I see Ron as a Marine. Although, he and Kim did get into and out of their fair share of traps in the past. Now, though, the only thing he has going for him is his family and the courses he'll be taking. He's a culinary whiz, so he'll probably be learning to be a chef so he can open his own restaurant."

Uncle Jesse then asks, "How'd that get started anyway? Calling Ron a loser?"

"I only just remembered a couple months ago. It was a repressed memory. It came back to me during the return trip from an outing I had gone on with my friends. My Father didn't approve of the idea of me being friends with Ron and Kim. When I first saw them, they looked so happy together and I felt we could be good friends. But he was so snobbish, he wouldn't even think about me being friends with them. All because Johnny died due to people pretending to be his friend didn't mean Kim and Ron would have been capable of betraying me. But, my Father didn't think that way. So, he had me call Ron a loser and a freak."

Bo asks, "Where's your Father now? I'd like to introduce him to our arrows."

Bonnie smiles and replies, "He walked out on us about a year after he had me call Ron a loser. As to the arrow introductions, someone has already offered to introduce him to a group of nuclear warheads. Or, to be exact, a retaliatory strike with either Legal Papers or nuclear warheads. If he's in a populated area, papers. Deserted area, warheads. Semantics at work."

Luke gulps as he asks, "Who made that offer, Bonnie?"

"A guy you'd probably want to have in your corner if you're in a tight spot with a hostile party standing against you. I'll just leave it at that." Luke nods at that, finding himself numb with shock.

'A young woman casually talking about using nuclear warheads against her Father. I never thought I'd see the day.'

Curious, Daisy then asks, "What happened on their last mission, Bonnie? You mentioned a guy named Josh Mankey."

Bonnie's scowl reappears as she says, "Josh Mankey eavesdropped by the doors at the gym and learned that Kim and Ron were going after Motor Ed and Adrena Lynn. As a result, he decided to try getting Ron killed in the line of duty just to get with Kim again. He didn't take their getting together very well, as he wanted another try with her. I was at the Hospital that night as a Candy Striper. It was very slow that night, so I was in the Lounge. Next thing I knew, Kim was coming in, running beside a stretcher. With Ron right on it. Here was a guy, willing to risk all, just to keep her safe. He was in so much pain, having his right knee shattered from the impact. They glued the joint back together and reinforced the site with screws."

Luke says, "I've heard talk of a prosthesis that can repair the damage. Did he go for it?"

"Yeah, but not for about two years later though. The surgery is very expensive, so he had to save up what he could from what allowance he could get from his royalties checks, just to pay for the operation. He was so glad to lose the cane after some intensive therapy, given that his knee muscles had atrophied. But, he and Kim could never do hero work again." She then mentally adds, 'At least as Team Possible anyway.'

Uncle Jesse frowns at this and asks, "Why'd that ding-danged fool try to get Ron killed, anyway? Was it just over Kim or something else?"

"It was basically over Kim. You see, he wanted another chance with her and told her that. She and Ron then went to Detroit to help a businessman. It was there that they fell in love with each other. When they returned from Detroit, Josh confronted them at the Airport. It was there that Kim told Josh, and I quote, 'Back off, Josh, or there will be trouble'. End quote. Needless to say, Josh was so not a happy camper that day."

At that, the Dukes get a good-sized chuckle out of that, just as a car drives up to the house. Daisy gets up from the table and looks outside, a smile on her face.

"It's Enos."

"Well, Daisy, let the boy on in, heh-heh-heh. He must be starved by now."

"Sure thing, Uncle Jesse." As Daisy goes to the door, Bonnie grins and looks around, seeing the boys nod and Uncle Jesse grinning.

"She's crazy about him, isn't she?"

Bo nods and replies, "Ever since they were teens. What's so funny, Bonnie?" Bonnie's giggles cut him off and she tries to get herself back under control.

"Sorry about that, Bo. It's just that they remind me so much of Ron and Kim. So, when's the wedding?"

"Not for a while yet. Enos still has yet to propose to Daisy, but he's terribly shy, and Daisy's a free spirit. However, if that day is to come, he'll be a welcome addition to the family. Because he's just like us. Uncomplicated, honest and an all-around nice guy. Just like Ron sounds to be."

"I wouldn't know about uncomplicated, Uncle Jesse. He's honest, but ask him to keep a secret and he will keep it. He's also very nice. But, when it comes to someone threatening Kim, oh, the gloves are so coming off. He will fight tooth and nail, just to keep her safe. Kim's the same way when it comes to him. If their kids are threatened, forget about the gloves even going on, as they will tear whoever it is apart with their bare hands. They know each other inside and out. It's almost as if they're of one mind at times."

"Possums in a gum-bush, nice to see you again, ma'am." Enos' voice startles Bonnie and she jumps slightly. "Oops, sorry about that."

"Don't worry, Deputy. I've gone through worse and stranger before. Much worse and far stranger."

Intrigued, Enos sits down as he asks, "What have you gone through before, ma'am?"

"Let's see. Two encounters with a mutated camper, robots moving at ludicrous speeds, a strange man wearing a helmet that uses a red light at his face, calling it his villain light. That guy was the most deranged thing I ever came across. He even mutated his dachshunds into huge guard dogs. To quote Ron, 'sick and wrong'. End quote."

Enos nods as they start eating together. As he eats, he looks over at Bonnie and sees she's enjoying eating the ribs.

"Good, aren't they, ma'am?"

"That they are, Deputy Strate. That they are. In fact, I don't think I've eaten this good since my sisters got married last month."

"Please, call me Enos. Really? What'd you have?"

"Pleased to meet you, Enos. Bonnie Rockwaller. As for what I had, from what Ron told me, it was Veal Tortillas, Chili Pasta and his usual Seven Layers of Heaven Chocolate Cake. You haven't dined until you try his dishes. He doesn't really use recipes. He just mixes certain items together and bingo. Instant hit."

"Sounds pretty good, Bonnie. Where are you from?"

"Middleton Colorado."

"Hoo, that's some distance. What are you doing so far from home?"

"I was on my way to a meeting, but my vehicle developed engine trouble. I caught a ride from a guy that turned out to be a creep and he ditched me just outside of Georgia. I got another ride until I got to within twenty feet of the 'Boar's Nest'."

"Hmm, the only thing around there would have to be Carver's Field. Sheriff Roscoe said that he had been electrocuted by a helicopter with machine guns on it's belly. Of course, Mr. Hogg thinks he had touched the battery in his Patrol car while the battery was wet."

'Damn, he found War Bird all right. I'll definitely have to sneak out there tonight. I'll just have to hope he's not staked out there.' She then finishes eating her fill, yawns and says, "I don't know about you guys, but I think I'll hit the sack. Would it be safe for me to sleep on the couch?"

Luke grins and nods, saying, "I'll get you a pillow and blanket, Bonnie. We have had a pretty wild day today." Bonnie and the others nod in agreement as they go ahead and turn in.

"Uncle Jesse, I'll sleep in the chair tonight. Besides, I have some questions for Ms. Rockwaller."

"Okay, Enos. Judging from your tone, I'd say those questions are Official." At Enos' nod, Uncle Jesse nods right back and Bonnie gulps, having a suspicion about the questions.

As Enos takes a seat, Bonnie accepts the blanket and pillow from Luke and sets it up. "Okay, I'm ready, Deputy Strate."

"Ms. Rockwaller, are you armed right now? If so, are you licensed to carry?"

"Yes to both questions, Deputy."

"What kind of firearm is it?"

"Colt 1911 .45 ACP, equipped with a compensator at the end of the barrel."

"Might I see it?"

Bonnie nods, slowly opens her handbag and removes the black .45 smoothly, ejecting the magazine and the chambered round as she does so. Locking the slide back, she then hands it to Enos and puts the round back into the magazine.

Enos' jaw drops as he thinks, 'She did that very smoothly, like she's been doing it for a good while now.' Examining it closely, he then asks, "How long have you had it?"

"Couple years now. Since the world changed, the rules have changed as well. After all, a girl's gotta know how to protect herself nowadays."

"You can't be older than twenty at the moment, Ms. Rockwaller. The only time minors have access to firearms like this is if they're in the Military and on duty."

Bonnie smiles her barracuda smile as she realizes what he's getting at. 'He suspects I know more than I appear. Not good!' She then considers another angle and intensifies her smile.

"I agree with you on that front. However, in certain situations, it's often legal for a minor to carry a handgun. Such as situations that would warrant said minor of having the arm in question. However, that only applies if the minor had taken a safety course. I am one such person. As are my friends. We all have our CCW permits and are quite proficient with our arms."

"Have you ever killed anyone with this arm?"

"Nope. Hopefully I'll be able to avoid it. If this is about Carl Johnson, then get this straight. The guy attacked me. As a result, he got neutered. The most painful way imaginable." Enos could only nod in agreement as Bonnie stretches out on the couch and says, "If that's all, Deputy, I'll go ahead and hit the sack."

"It is, Ms. Rockwaller. I'll go ahead and put your weapon at your side. Just in case there's trouble and I'm not awake."

Bonnie smiles and nods, saying, "Thank you, Enos."

"You're welcome, Bonnie. Good night."

"Night." Bonnie then closes her eyes and waits for signs of Enos being asleep. Thirty minutes later, she hears light snoring from the sleeping Deputy and smiles softly. Quietly getting up from the couch, she puts the .45 back into her handbag and slips her shoes on.

As she leaves the house and softly closes the door, Bonnie quietly says, "Sleep tight, Enos. You've definitely more than earned it. I just hope Sheriff Coltrane's not staked out there."

At that, Bonnie makes her way down the driveway, not seeing a smiling face looking out the window of the same room she left out of. Once clear of the driveway, Bonnie loads the memory blankers into her .45 and makes her way to Carver's Field, keeping her hope that Carver's Field is not being observed at all.

Unfortunately for her, however, Roscoe is staked out in his recovered Patrol car adjacent to Carver's Field with a pair of field glasses. "Oh, Flash, gyuk-gyuk! When and if the pilot shows up, we can find out who it is. Gyuk-gyuk-gyuk!"

He then looks at his Bassett Hound and asks, "Flash, are you listening to me?" Flash merely looks up and yawns in Roscoe's face.

Roscoe shakes his head and says, "You're about as conversational as Enos is. Thinking of, where is that dipstick Deputy of mine? He should have reported in by now, gyuk-gyuk."

He picks up his radio mike and says, "Hazzard 1 to Hazzard 2. Enos, you read me?" When he doesn't get a response, he checks his watch and sees that the time for the end of Enos' shift had already come. "Typical. He probably checked the time and went on home, gyuk-gyuk." He then picks his field glasses back up and soon starts nodding off to sleep.

Twenty minutes later, Bonnie arrives at Carver's Field and sees a Patrol car much like Enos' across the way. "Not good. Really not good. I'd better check to be sure he's not aware of my presence here yet."

Being as sneaky as possible, Bonnie draws the .45 and primes it, chambering a memory-blanker. She then sidles up to the Patrol cruiser and sees the same man that was driving the Patrol car. She can't help but grin when she sees that the man's asleep.

Reading his nameplate, she nods and softly says, "Nice to meet you, Roscoe Purvis Coltrane. Now, you just stay asleep while I check both of my turbines." At that, she puts the .45 back into her handbag and moves as quietly as she can, trying not to disturb Roscoe's sleep. Suddenly, she hears an unusual sound.

"Gyuk-gyuk-gyuk! I've got you now! Put your hands up for Sheriff Roscoe P. Coltrane! Gyuk-gyuk-gyuk!"

Putting her hands up, she waits for Roscoe to command her to turn around. When he doesn't, she cautiously turns around, putting her hand toward her handbag, ready to draw the .45 and fire a memory-blanker into the Sheriff. She is then relieved to see Roscoe asleep still.

Bonnie can't help but silently giggle as she says, "Sleep arresting. The way of the future for some. Norman'll so have a field day with this guy."

She then turns back around and starts making her way toward the helicopter. When she gets there, she reaches into her handbag and activates her transponder. She then grabs hold of the handle before hearing what she'd never expect to hear.

"No! Gyuk-gyuk! You'll be electrocuted!"

At about that time, Roscoe opens his eyes and sees a young woman reach the helicopter. At first, he thinks she's curious about until she reaches into her handbag and reaches for the handle at the same time. That's when he cries out, afraid for her safety. To his surprise, she manages to open the door and get inside.

"She must be the pilot. But, she's just a little girl." Turning on his lights, he drives the Patrol car right into the field and into the gatling guns' lines of fire. Next thing he knows, the car's engine bay is destroyed and the car comes slamming to a halt.

Inside the cockpit, Bonnie raises the visor and says, "Sorry about that. But you were getting too close for comfort." To her surprise, she sees the Sheriff get out of his destroyed car and walk toward the helicopter. "Looks like I'll be using a blanker round after all. I'd better suit up."

At that, Bonnie retreats into the back of the helicopter to put on her flight suit and shoulder holster. Getting an idea, she adds, "Then again, maybe it's time to improvise some acting."

Back at Roscoe's car, he shakes his head and says, "Oh, what a horrendous scuffing, gyuk-gyuk! C'mon, Flash. Let's go cuff her and stuff her." At that, he and the Basset Hound get out of the now 'deceased' car and Roscoe examines it's damage.

"Oh, Boss Hogg's not gonna like this, Flash." He and Flash then make their way on foot to the helicopter.

When Roscoe gets close enough, he hears the right rear door begin to open and sees very bright light. Once his eyes adjust, he sees a helmeted figure, decidedly female in form. She has on a strange garment with grey stripes on it's black body. Above the left breast area is a pin that says 'SRT'. The thing that gets his attention most of all is her shoulder holster and the item within it.

He draws his .38 long-nose revolver and says, "Put your hands up for Sheriff Roscoe P. Coltrane of Hazzard County! Gyuk-gyuk! You scuffed my vehicle, big time!"

The figure puts up it's hands in a peaceful gesture before responding, it's voice distorted, "It was not my intent. My intent is only to check my power-plants to be sure they were not damaged. That was why I came out here this late out at night tonight. What is even more, you had no business staking out my assigned vessel!"

"You had no business landing here without paying the fees, gyuk-gyuk!"

The figure puts it's hands down and states, "I had an emergency situation. One of my power-plants failed and I had to make an emergency landing. Unfortunately, however, the same malfunction may have knocked out my communications and location systems with a power surge, so you would have not been able to hear my emergency broadcast. What right do you have charging fees for emergency situations?"

"Tittily-tuttily. Emergency or not, you still have to pay the fees. It's one of the rules Boss Hogg has."

"Boss Hogg, huh? Well, you tell Boss Hogg that unless he wants his community destroyed, he will not interfere with or extort from those that just happen to be passing through. You have already seen the power of my vessel's weapons. Do not try anything funny. Do you understand me, Roscoe Purvis Coltrane, Sheriff of Hazzard County Georgia? For that matter, put your puny weapon back into it's holster. My encounter suit can handle your ammunition." Instead of doing so, Roscoe lets off a shot, striking the figure in the upper torso.

'Thank goodness for this armored-flight suit. I barely felt it.' The figure then growls, "I told you, Roscoe Purvis Coltrane. Holster your pathetically puny weapon. You have no chance of ending my life."

Roscoe nervously holsters the .38 and gulps as he asks, "How do you know about my middle name? The only ones that know it are my Mother and my former flame."

"Just know this. I am neither. I do not have all the facts together yet, but I have gotten a pretty good idea on what goes on around here. Needless to say, my people have taken a keen and intent interest in you and your kind."

"My kind? You mean you're an alien? This is just a piece of camouflage?"

"In that order, I mean human criminal scumbags that hide behind the Law, yes and there's more to this vessel than meets the eye. Just out of curiosity, how long have you known about my vessel's presence here?"

"This evening, after I went swimming in Carter's Lake. I walked around and saw your vessel. It gave me a horrendous shock when I tried to open it's door."

The figure growls again as it says, "Draza, it is too late for the Neuralizer rounds. Which means I have two options. I take a major chance in trusting you will be discreet and not tell anyone about our encounter. It is chancy for me, but far better than the alternative in store for you."

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but what's that?"

He then gulps again as the voice replies, "You lose your pitiful brain matter to a blast equal to that of a .45 ACP round of your planet's primitive artillery."

Roscoe's face visibly pales as he says, "You, you have my word. I'll, I'll be discreet, ma'am. Would it be all right to address you that way?"

The figure shrugs as it replies, "I do not have a problem with that. Remember, no one else is to know about what we have discussed. Clear?"

"Yes, ma'am. Gyuk-gyuk!"

Seemingly confused, the figure asks, "Are you all right? That sounds like a bad throat problem you have."

"No, ma'am. It's the way I chuckle, gyuk-gyuk!"

"Ah. Humanity has proven to be more interesting just from our initial encounter. Perhaps we should speak more before I leave. High Command did tell me to gather up as much culture as possible."

Sheepish, Roscoe smiles as he removes his hat and replies, "Well, any time you need a guide around Hazzard, I'll be happy to serve you, ma'am."

"I will keep that in mind, Sheriff. If I need your service, I shall send an emissary in the guise of a young man or woman. He or she will say, 'The hawk soars'. Your reply shall be, 'But the rock falls'. This will identify you to each other. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am. I await your call for my services. I'll just walk back to town and tell them a falling tree killed my Patrol car, gyuk-gyuk." He then bows to the figure as the door closes, with the figure returning the bow.

When the door is closed, Bonnie removes her helmet and smiles. "That was so much fun. Why did I concentrate so much on ballet? Acting is my new strong suit. Alongside being a pilot for this bird. Just gotta wait for Roscoe to get clear before I check my turbines."

Looking outside, she snorts and giggles as she watches Roscoe walk away with Flash and his head held high. "Looks like I inspired someone to be a little more pleasant from here on out. Maybe now the Dukes could keep themselves from drowning his Patrol cars when he's behind them if he's not chasing them so much."

Back outside, Roscoe is cuddling Flash close to him as he says, "We sure had a close call tonight, Flash. Let's go get some doggie num-nums, gyuk-gyuk!"

Once he's completely clear of the scene, Bonnie puts her helmet back on, hooks the sat-phone into it, lowers the doors and grabs the remote unit while waiting for the phone in Command Center to pick up.

"Go ahead, War Bird."

"Lily, how are you doing tonight?"

"I'm fine, Bonnie. Any problems on your first night in Hazzard?"

"Had a couple close calls with the Law Enforcement here, but no big deal."

"What happened?"

"Let's see. First, Enos Strate. I need a full data search on him. Asshole to elbows. If my hunch is correct, he's probably the only straight-laced Lawman here in Hazzard. Other than Cletus Hogg that is, only I haven't come across him yet. In the meantime, I'm about to check the turbines. Feed me the info as it becomes available if you please."

"Working on it now. Okay. Strate, Enos Bartholomew. Born in Hazzard County, Georgia. Rumored to be the son of a legendary moonshine maker, yet joined Law Enforcement to make a difference. Close friends of the Duke family, perhaps the only true friend that they have. He's known them since they were kids together."

"Yeah. I kinda got that idea earlier this evening. Hooking the remote in now." Bonnie plugs the remote in and opens the door's inner panel, locking it into place. "Going up. Feed me more if you please, Lily."

"Roger. Was once engaged to Daisy Duke when his career was on the line, but they called it off due to Enos' massive blush. Here's the kicker. They canceled it on their wedding day."

"Huh. What could possibly have put his career on the line and why did they call it off when they were ready?" Bonnie turns on the helmet's 'light amplification' unit as she reaches the turbine's cover.

"According to the file, he was forced to cooperate with a pair of bank robbers in order to keep Daisy safe. Even more, she was there when they threatened her. Of all the people there, only the Dukes, Sheriff Coltrane and Boss Hogg were convinced of his innocence."

"So the main, if not only, reason they were getting married was so Daisy wouldn't have to testify against him. In so many ways, he's like Ron and she's like Kim. I gather the actual thieves and the Feds didn't like that very much."

"Affirmative. If those goobers were still alive, I'd like to celebrate by punching holes in their chests."

"Lily, I think I know what your problem is. Checking the right turbine. Oh no, not good. The control rod for the right turbine had snapped like a twig. I guess the crack was too much for the weld to stabilize. I'm going over to the left turbine."

Bonnie then lowers herself back down to the ground and moves to the left side, repeating the process as she does so. Once there, she gives her report. "No cracks or breaks here anywhere. Looking forward to fixing the right turbine."

"That's some good news. I've got the part request sent off and getting approval now. It'll be here by morning. So, what's my problem?"

"You're too violent. You could stand a vacation as well. Why don't you join us in Miami and we can chill together?"

"Tempting, very tempting. Okay, I'm in."

"Coolness. Heading back down now. I'll fill you in upon arrival as to my performance with Sheriff Coltrane."

"This I gotta hear. What'd you do?"

"Long story short, I did an alien routine. I think I had him eating out of my hand. Even more, I think I wasted all those years with ballet when I should have considered acting."

Lily chuckles as she replies, "I hear that, Bonnie. I'll access the feed from your helmet and we can watch it together."

"Roger that. Tell Norman and the others I look forward to seeing them again, very soon."

"Command Center copies. See you soon, War Bird."

"War Bird, roger. Over and out." Ending communication, Bonnie strips her suit off after closing the door. Putting her clothes back on, she exits the helo and reactivates the 'Shocker' system.

As she leaves the field, she can't help the feeling that she had been observed leaving the Duke Farm but quickly shrugs it off. Twenty minutes later, she returns to the Duke Farm and sees no sign of activity on the inside. Quietly stepping onto the porch, she opens the door as softly as possible.

Seeing no activity or anyone awake, Bonnie grins and gets back onto the couch, pulling the blanket up over herself. As she dozes off, she thinks about the routine that she did on Roscoe and lightly chuckles in amusement.

'This could be kinda fun.' At that, Bonnie goes completely asleep, not knowing that Enos had observed her departure and return.

Once Bonnie has gone back to sleep, Enos opens his eyes and checks her shoes. 'Hmm, looks like she went walking by herself. There are some faint traces of soil from Carver's Field. But, why would she go there? I'll check it out after I do my inquest at the station.'

At that, Enos goes back to sleep, his mind swirling with multiple thoughts. 'Who is she meeting with? What's so interesting about Carver's Field? I've never heard of minors having CCW permits just because they completed the course. Could there be something to what the Sheriff said?'


	6. Parts Arrival and Sky Base's Departure

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: A Hazzardous Sitch p 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Dukes of Hazzard. Wish I did though.

Parts Arrival and Sky Base's Departure

The next morning, in Middleton, a Government Courier is dropping off a package at Command Center. Norman signs off on the paperwork and thanks the Courier. The Courier nods right back and gets into his Kenworth T2000 straight-truck, blowing his horn as he leaves.

As Norman closes the door, he nods for Lily and Jane to make the calls and they do so. Within ten minutes, Team Hawk's remaining field members arrive, minus Hirotaka as he is still watching over the twins. Norman nods at each one of them and smiles that Kim's able to make it in even though she's expectant.

"Kim, I know this is the last place you'd want to be right now. But once we get Bonnie and War Bird underway, we'll be able to go to Miami. I just wish Hirotaka could come today, but babysitters are hard to come by."

"Incorrect, Norman-san." Hirotaka drops down from the ceiling, an immaculate grin on his face. "Tara and Felix had agreed to look after the kids while we're together. So where's Bonnie at?"

Norman nods before replying, "She's in Hazzard County, Georgia. I did some more checking on the area through the DOJ and found some very interesting things. Turns out that Jefferson Davis 'Boss' Hogg is Commissioner down there. Even more, he's corrupt and greedy as hell. Every time he came up with a plot, the Dukes would interfere, which is why they'd constantly run afoul of him and Sheriff Coltrane. Even more, it seems that Bonnie had an encounter of sorts with the Sheriff and reached an understanding with him."

Jane then says, "Lily downloaded the file onto videocassette, so you guys can watch it during the flight. Lily and I will monitor things here while you guys fly down to Georgia and get War Bird back in the air. Once it's done, Sky Base will return here so we can join you guys in Florida."

Ron quirks an eyebrow as he looks at Norman and says, "Pregnancy is bringing her leadership skills out, Norman." Norman can only nod as Jane gently strokes her seven-month belly with a smile on her face. "Well, when do we leave?"

Norman nods and replies, "Now. Street Hawk's already loaded up in the new Rolling Base. As are your racing suits and weapons. Ron, your task is to run cover for us while we get War Bird squared away. Jessica, same thing. It's time to see what you're made of when it comes to internal cover-ops. Hirotaka, you head to the Duke Farm and pick up Bonnie in case she's able to get away. Kim, you're with me while I'm fixing War Bird."

"Let me guess. Parts and tools." At Norman's nod, she nods right back, saying, "One good way to keep me from going stir crazy." She then turns to Ron and says, "Keep yourself safe and away from those guys. I don't want to lose you, Ron."

"I will, Kim. Just another day at the office." Kim can't help but giggle at that as she wraps Ron into a passionate kiss.

Once they separate from the kiss, they get into the black Ford E-150 that is acting as the new Rolling Base. Turns out that the Step-van had suffered a broken camshaft and was too old to get the parts for. So Norman's friends with the NSA supplied them with a new van, specially modified for the task at hand.

Hirotaka goes outside to his Kawasaki Ninja and rides ahead to the air field while the others have finished getting into the van.

As Rolling Base leaves Command Center, Kim looks over at Ron and smiles, with Ron returning the smile. She then takes his hand into hers and places it onto her five-month belly, a warm and maternal smile on her lips.

"Please, make it through, Ron. The babies and I need you."

"I will, KP. This sitch is not that dangerous, though. It's just a milk run. Don't forget the triplets though."

"I'm not forgetting them, silly. They may be a little over a year old, but they're still our babies. Even milk runs have a way of going sideways. Thinking of milk." She then leans into Ron's ear and whispers, resulting in a blush on Ron's face.

"Ah, of course. Silly me." Kim can't help but giggle at Ron's antics and leans over to kiss him passionately. "I'm glad we're together, Kim."

"I am too, Ron. No matter what happens or how bad things get, I can always count on you to see us through with your sense of humor." He then wraps his red-headed wife into his arms and kisses her on her cheek.

"That's what I'm here for, KP. So, while we fly to Hazzard, let's see about what colleges we'll be going to."

"Let's make it for after we get done with Miami, honey. I'm sure Bonnie would have an idea for a college for herself."

"Roger that, Kim."

At that, Rolling Base arrives at the air field. Both Ron and Hirotaka go to the hangar doors and open them, revealing Sky Base. As Rolling Base rolls into the hangar, Kim, Jessica and Norman get started on getting the suits, weapons and parts ready for the guys to load up. Jessica takes the first load and carries it up into Sky Base after Ron had opened the rear cargo door.

Jessica can only smile as she says, "No matter how many times I look at it, it takes my breath away."

"Which one? Sky Base or Sand Hawk?" Ron's question startles Jessica and she turns around, her mouth agape.

"Ron! Was that necessary?"

"No, but it was kinda fun. Always be aware of your surroundings. They can be either friend or foe. Lesson of the day, free of charge. Now, which one were you talking about?"

"Sand Hawk. I can't believe I got my racing suit already. Good thing Kim and Bonnie were there, along with my Mom. I think she wanted to see the tube that Father was molded for his suit in."

"Yeah, I can't say as I blame her. Of course, I was kinda freaked out by the whole experience when I was molded myself." Ron then claps Jessica on her shoulder and adds, "It may be freaky, but it's also fun." Jessica can only laugh in agreement as they finish getting the suits and weapons secured along with the parts.

Ron then goes out to Rolling Base and gets Street Hawk out, wheeling the high-tech motorcycle into the cargo bay. Jessica helps Ron strap the cycle down, feeling a massive well of pride in her late Father's legacy and footsteps. Hirotaka then loads his Ninja into the plane and straps it down with Ron's help.

Once they're done, Norman and Kim board Sky Base and Ron closes the door for the rear cargo bay. Once they're all strapped in, Norman engages the engines and powers Sky Base through the doorway. When the massive plane clears the doorway, Norman pushes the throttle onward, powering the aircraft to takeoff velocity.

Once in the air, Norman programs the onboard computer to scan for War Bird's physical profile. As they fly, they all start hoping that they'll reach Bonnie before her cover is completely blown.

As the plane flies over Colorado, Jessica looks over at Ron and asks, "What kind of plane is this anyway, Ron?"

"I'm not sure offhand, Jessica. But my guess is it's a cross between a C-130 Hercules and a CH-47 Chinook troop transport helicopter. Body of a Chinook and half the wingspan of the Hercules."

"Let me guess. From your days as Team Possible."

Kim nods and replies, "That's pretty much it, Jessica. We helped the Government so many times and gotten rides from them, that Ron pretty much knows the models now. I gotta admit, I'm impressed by him. He never ceases to amaze or surprise me."

"Yeah, he's an amazing guy, Kim. I hope to find one just like him."

"I'm sure you will, Jessica. Your time will come."

Five minutes later, up in the cockpit, Norman is at the stick when Ron comes up and has a seat, a massive file in hand. "Norman, Sandy McCoy gave this to us so we could give it to you." He then hands it to Norman, a sad smile on his face.

"What is it, Ron?"

"Jesse's Internal Affairs file, or at least a copy of it. Included is the IA file on Marty Walsh's death. Everything that Jesse did as Street Hawk is in here. I guess Sandy felt you would like a scrapbook of a sort. Kim and I perused it the night of the Tracys' wedding after we picked it up from Sandy."

"Why wait until now, Ron?"

"You seemed a little unnerved lately, so we thought we'd wait until you had gathered your nerve up again."

Norman nods and replies, "That makes sense. Did Sandy tell you what happened the day Jesse died?"

"Just that she was in the Break Room and Jesse had asked her out on a date for after his shift had ended."

"So she was the one he was talking about that day."

"Norman?"

"If I hadn't beeped him, then he'd still be alive and been able to go on that date. I wish I hadn't created that motorcycle at times, let alone come up with the idea. Sure, it solved some problems, but there were also complications that would arise at times. Like the time the old Command Center was blacked out and I went through computer withdrawals. Jesse was without support that day. The day he died, I could only watch helplessly as I told him to abort."

Ron growls softly and says, "Get this right, Norman. Be that as it may, if you hadn't created the motorcycle to begin with, Jesse still would have done that jump anyway and gotten suspended along with Marty. He may still have gotten hurt and Marty probably would have still died for nothing while on suspension. Corrido would still be alive and stealing that fucking poison for his fucking buyers. Miller would still be in cahoots with Corrido and Altobelli would have his hands tied every time. After all, wasn't Street Hawk's first official case the drug thefts from Police Shipments for disposals at sea?"

At Norman's nod, Ron goes on. "If you hadn't created the bike, that fucking poison would have been on the streets and more people would have died because of it. Now, I don't know who Corrido's fucking buyers were, but if Jesse ever found out, they would have died in a fucking heartbeat. You know this, as do all of us. This is a war, my friend. A war we must win. Not only are we dealing with the Sho-Da-Kah, we're also fighting against drug lords and their lackeys. Right now, we're evenly matched, if not one up on them. In war, there will always be casualties. Jesse and Marty were casualties. Marty in the war against drugs and Jesse when he went up against the Sho-Da-Kah. It was the first time he had faced off against them, right?"

"Yes, it was."

"You had no way of knowing what they would do or use until it was too late. Here, look at Jesse's file and you'll see what I mean."

His hands shaking, Norman slowly opens the file and pulls out the one he's looking for. With tears in his eyes, he softly says, "I'd barely gotten through it the first time around, let alone when I went on the warpath years later. Ron, could you take over for me, please? I don't want to chance crashing if I start crying."

"You got it, Norman." Norman slowly nods at Ron as he leaves the cockpit and goes to a secluded area on the aircraft. Once ensconced, he slowly opens the file folder and starts to read.

"_Internal Affairs File Number 12245-6. Officer's Name: Mach, Jesse. Deceased. Officer Mach was killed in Culver's Pass due to a missile impact while riding on a top-secret and experimental motorcycle. At the time of his death, Officer Mach was 'Street Hawk'._

_His body was identified by one Norman Tuttle, a Government Engineer that had designed the cycle. Mr. Tuttle was instrumental in organizing a manhunt for Officer Mach's killers, as he had provided an Officer at the scene with a description of the suspects' vehicle._

_Upon the arrest of the suspects in Sacramento, California, the Police there had discovered Military weaponry inside the van. Weaponry consisting of laser-guided missiles and fragmentary hand grenades._

_It is the opinion of this Division that neither Officer Mach nor Mr. Tuttle had known what the thieves had with them at the time of Officer Mach's death. Or what they would have done. There was no way Officer Mach could have avoided the missile that killed him and destroyed the motorcycle. No charges are to be filed against Mr. Tuttle and Officer Mach is to be buried with full Police Honors."_

Norman stops reading and closes the file, sobbing softly as he does so. "I'm sorry, Jesse. I'm so sorry."

In thirty minutes, he regains his composure and makes a realization. "Ron's right. If I hadn't created the original bike, there'd be no way the Sho-Da-Kah would have been thoroughly trashed years later. We've got them on the run now and they're scared of us. They know they'll be knocked down if they even show up anywhere on our radar, sonar or any other detection equipment. It's all because of the original cycle this has become possible."

Suddenly, for no apparent reason, everyone on board hears a very loud, "BOO-YAH!" coming from a secluded area on the plane. Surprisingly enough, it sounds very much like Norman's voice.


	7. Wally's Arrival and Enos' Attempted Inqu

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: A Hazzardous Sitch p 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Dukes of Hazzard. Wish I did though.

Wally's Arrival and Enos' Attempted Inquest

In Hazzard, the plane carrying President Wally of Rodeghan is about to arrive in Hazzard. Old man Smithers had agreed to allow the plane to land in his field, as it is large enough to allow a jet to take off and land.

On the ground, Boss Hogg and Roscoe are sitting in their vehicles. Boss Hogg in his white Cadillac and Roscoe in a new Patrol car with Flash by his side. Roscoe had told Enos that Hazzard needs some more patrol cars and Enos agreed, a smirk on his face.

Earlier in the day, Roscoe told Boss Hogg that he must have touched the battery in the drowned unit and lost his mind temporarily. Boss Hogg had countered that Roscoe had already lost his mind, for keeps. Yet he said it with caring affection.

Boss Hogg is looking through his binoculars when he sees the plane, as is Roscoe. Roscoe, ever the screwball, looks over at Boss Hogg, his smirk in place.

"Don't even think about saying it, Roscoe. Please, don't." But Roscoe wouldn't have it.

"The plane, Boss, the plane! Gyuk-gyuk-gyuk!"

Boss Hogg could only roll his eyes exasperatedly and chuckle in amusement. For only Roscoe could make him laugh at times when he's nervous. However, this is not one of those times, yet very welcome as he was feeling somewhat nervous. The plane then makes it's final approach and touches down without a problem on the still-hardened soil.

Once the plane stops, the door opens and both cars go out to greet the new arrival. Yet the President is not quite what they had expected. Young, about nineteen years of age and with an air of superiority around him. President Wally takes a look around and scowls lightly when he sees nothing but farmland.

In a whiny voice, he declares, "I've never seen this place before. Is this Hazzard, Ben?"

"It is, Mr. President. It's not what I expected either. I was hoping for at least a paved runway, not one made of soil."

"Oh well. No matter. I'm just here to sign a trade agreement, correct?"

"Indeed you are, Mr. President. I'm Jefferson Davis Hogg, the County Commissioner. This is my right-hand-man, brother-in-law and the Sheriff of Hazzard County, Roscoe P. Coltrane."

"It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Hogg and Sheriff Coltrane. Just out of curiosity, what does the P stand for?"

Roscoe sighs exasperatedly as he replies, "Purvis, Mr. President."

President Wally nods in sympathy as he says, "Well, I've heard and seen stranger before, Sheriff. I'll just call you Sheriff Coltrane for here on out. Deal?"

"I can handle that, Mr. President. Welcome to Hazzard, gyuk-gyuk!"

Perplexed by the chuckle, President Wally goes on. "In any case, my Father is deeply interested in the trade agreement and the finest liquor your county has to offer. It's pretty much the only reason I'm here now. Even though I don't drink, I'm also quite fascinated."

Boss Hogg nods in agreement as he says, "Roscoe, prepare the escort for our dignified guest."

"You got it, Boss, gyuk-gyuk!" As Roscoe prepares the escort, consisting of one Patrol car at the moment, President Wally steps down from the plane and smiles when his feet hits solid soil.

"Oh, good. I thought I was going to step into a cow patty while I was here. These Oxfords are not meant for being worn on a farm, you know." He then asks, "Why only one Patrol car, Commissioner Hogg?"

"Well, two reasons. One, the Duke boys. The other reason is our Patrol cars have a tendency to either get smashed in or go swimming. The Duke boys are often the cause of it, of course. Heh-heh."

Curious, President Wally asks, "Who are the Duke boys? Are they royalty of some kind? I've never met American Dukes before." At Boss Hogg's puzzled glance, President Wally explains further.

"You see, I used to be a Prince in the Kingdom of Rodeghan. I was then introduced to Democracy by some friends of mine. It's a long and crazy story, Commissioner Hogg. But I'll tell you all about it on the way to your office."

"Very good, Mr. President. Your explanation helped a long way. So, who were your friends?"

"Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. I have heard rumors they had gotten married and had children." He then goes on to tell Boss Hogg all about the prophecy about the reign of rule ending with Wally and how some Knights had taken that prophecy a little too seriously. By the time he gets done, they have arrived at the County Office.

Inside, Enos is typing information into the NCIC system to get a match on Bonnie Rockwaller. Finding none, he scratches his head and elects to check her regular records. As the computer searches, he hears the door open and bolts up, knowing they'll be having an important visitor here in Hazzard.

"President Wally, this is Deputy Enos Strate, Roscoe's best and straightest Deputy. Enos, this is President Wally from Rodeghan."

"Possums in a gum-bush, howdy, Mr. President."

Slightly amused, President Wally quirks his eyebrow and replies, "Howdy, Deputy. What are you doing there?"

"Oh, just checking out a visitor to Hazzard. Name of Bonnie Rockwaller. So far, I can't find a ding-danged thing."

President Wally's eyebrows twitch up at the name. "Bonnie Rockwaller. There's a name I haven't heard in a while. Where is she at right now?"

"Well, she was at the Duke Farm when I left this morning. When I left, she was pretty well out of it still. How do you know her?"

"I spent some time in Middleton. She was vicious, snobby and rude. How badly did she treat you?"

"It can't be the same one, then. Because this one was very nice. The only one she was nasty toward was Carl Johnson, yesterday."

"Oh? What did she do to him? Call him a loser in front of his friends?"

"Nope. She shot him in his privates, confirming what he had told me. For the most part at least." President Wally's face visibly pales after hearing that.

"Ouch. That would be nasty all right. How did it get to that point?"

"Apparently, she felt that he had hostile intent toward her and she shot him. Clear cut case of self-defense, Mr. President." President Wally nods at that before turning around to face Boss Hogg.

"Would it be possible for me to see Miss Rockwaller before I sign anything?"

"Yes, of course, Mr. President. We'll take my car and Roscoe with Enos as our escorts."

Wally's face brightens as he replies, "Very good, Commissioner Hogg. Shall we?"

Enos sighs before nodding and logging off of the system. When he's done, the group leaves the county office and heads for the Duke Farm. Roscoe takes the lead position in his cruiser and Enos brings up the rear as the vehicles leave the square. Unknown to them, a beat-up brown sedan is starting to follow them.

As they ride through Hazzard, President Wally smiles as he says, "For a community so small, it certainly seems lively, Commissioner Hogg." Boss Hogg can only nod and chuckle in agreement as he drives his Cadillac toward the Duke Farm.

As he drives, he sincerely hopes that the 'General Lee' is at the house as he is sure that President Wally would find it interesting.

In the brown sedan, the driver is thinking, 'This is my big chance to finally accomplish a goal. Even more, "they" will not get in my way. After all, no one has ever heard of this community. It's so backwater and rural, it's a wonder I even found it.'


	8. Bonnie Awakens and a Pair of Faces

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: A Hazzardous Sitch p 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Dukes of Hazzard. Wish I did though.

Bonnie Awakens and a Pair of Faces From the Past

At the Duke Farm, Bonnie awakens and checks the time. "Hmm, 11:35 am. When I doze, I doze."

"Good morning, Bonnie." Uncle Jesse's smiling face comes into Bonnie's blurry focus.

Bonnie smiles back as her eyes focus and she rubs the sleep out of them. "Good morning, Uncle Jesse. Where's Enos at?"

"Oh, he had to go to work today. Some foreign fella's coming today to sign a trade agreement with J.D."

"J.D.?"

"The boys and Daisy know him as 'Boss Hogg'."

"Oh, right. The initials. What's the guy's name?"

"His name's Wally from some other nation, which I never even heard of. Not even once during my tour of duty."

"Hmm, I once met a Wally. He was the Prince of the nation of Rodeghan, no less. A long time ago while I was in school. He was there when Kim and Ron were protecting him from a bunch of Knights intent on fulfilling some whacked-out prophecy. At the same time, we were holding elections for our School Council. As a result, Wally won and learned about... Holy crack! It is him! It's gotta be!"

"How are you so sure, Bonnie? For all you know, there could be a President Wally in every country all over the world."

"True, but my instincts tell me otherwise. It's the same Wally I came across in high school. I better tell my friends, but I think they may be on their way already."

"Let me guess. Your instincts?"

"Yep." At that, she looks out the window and smiles as she sees Bo and Luke doing archery practice. Suddenly, she hears a loud explosion and jumps down to the floor. "What the heck?"

Uncle Jesse could only chuckle as he replies, "That's just the boys with their exploding arrows. Very useful they are, heh-heh."

'Oh great! I'm waiting for my friends to show up and I just happen to take up shelter with a pair of blast-happy lunatics! Even more absurd is that their family accepts it! Yay for me! Norman, Ron, if you guys can hear my thoughts, get your asses down here, pronto!'

Uncle Jesse then snaps his fingers and says, "Why don't you give it a try, Bonnie? It just might help you relieve some stress." Finding herself curious, she shrugs and steps outside, only to cringe when Uncle Jesse yells, "Boys, Bonnie's coming out to try her hand at it! So keep her in one piece! All right?"

Luke nods and replies, "We will, Uncle Jesse!" He then waves his arm Bonnie's way and waves her onward to them. "Ever shoot a bow and arrow before, Bonnie?"

"No, let alone the exploding kind."

"Well, then. You just might enjoy this. Luke, I'll set up a target while you give Bonnie a crash course in using exploding arrows."

"You got it, Bo." As Bo chuckles and moves downrange, Luke gives Bonnie a slightly small lesson. "Pull the string back, aim and release the arrow when you're ready. We also have some crossbows if it'll help."

Bonnie grins as she says, "Now that I can handle. After all, it's just like shooting a standard rifle. Just breathe, relax, aim, and squeeze the trigger."

Luke grins right back at her as he brings up a Barnett crossbow and hands it to her. Her grin goes even bigger when she sees that it has a cocking mechanism on it.

Bonnie then nods and says, "Now this I can like."

Bo comes back up to them and says, "Okay, Bonnie, the target's set up for you."

"Thanks, Bo, Luke. Well, here goes." Bonnie cocks the crossbow and Luke hands her a crossbow bolt with a stick of dynamite strapped onto it. Her eyes go wide as she remarks, "Some time back, I came across a guy that travels with dynamite. Something tells me you guys would get along great with him."

"Yeah? Where's he live?"

"Let's see, he should be back in Japan by now. Both he and his Fiancee. He's a very unique guy, much like Ron is." She then puts the bolt along the railing of the crossbow and sights downrange toward the target. "Okay, light me up."

Once Bo has done so, she calls out, "Fire in the hole!" She pulls the trigger and the bolt flies right to it's target, landing right in the bullseye. Next thing they know, KABOOM! The target and bolt go sky-high at the same time.

Bo calls out, full of glee, "Boom-shakalaka! Now that was a blast!" Bonnie can only nod in deafened amazement as Bo explains, "It'll take a while for the buzzing in your ears to die down, Bonnie."

He then turns his head toward the driveway and scowls. "Oh, great."

Getting her hearing back, Bonnie asks, "What's wrong, Bo?"

"Boss Hogg's coming to visit and he's got an escort, Bonnie."

"What for, Luke?"

"I don't really know, Bonnie. But let's not wait around to find out. C'mon Bo!"

At that, both boys run to the 'General Lee', with Bonnie right behind them. Bo gets into the driver's seat and starts the engine while Bonnie is climbing in through the smaller window.

Once seated, she says, "Let's go, guys." Before Bo can stomp on the accelerator, they hear Boss Hogg's voice on the radio.

"Okay, you Duke boys. I've got a foreign dignitary here that wants to speak with your guest. It seems he knows her."

Luke picks up the mike and replies, "If he wants to talk to her, he can while on the radio, Boss."

"Fair enough, Luke Duke." The radio squawks before another voice comes on.

"Hello, this is former Crown Prince Wally of Rodeghan."

Bonnie sighs and says, "Cut the engine, Bo. It's okay. I know this guy. Luke, could you hand me the mike, please?"

"Sure Bonnie." He then hands her the mike, a concerned look on his face.

"Thanks Luke. Hello, Wally. How are you?"

"Bonnie Rockwaller, is it really you?"

"10-4, it's me. How've you been?"

"I've been doing fabulous. But, why are you here? You're supposed to be in Middleton, being nasty to others."

"Oh that. Well, that was the old me, Wally."

"I heard rumors of Kimberly and Ronald getting together."

"No rumors. Stone cold facts. They're married and have kids together."

"I also heard rumors that Ronald had gotten badly hurt as well."

"More facts. He lost his knee in the line of duty saving Kim."

"I see. Let's step outside so we could see how much we have changed."

"Agreed." Bonnie hands the radio mike back to Luke before climbing out the window.

Inside Boss Hogg's Cadillac, President Wally sees Bonnie climbing out of a bright orange car and asks, "What's wrong with the doors on that car, Commissioner Hogg?"

"Other than being attached to a fast clunker car, nothing. Basically, however, the doors on the 'General Lee' are welded shut. It's the Dukes' racing car." Boss Hogg pulls to a stop behind the 'General Lee', allowing President Wally to step out of the Cadillac. Boss Hogg gets out right after he does so he could take in the sight of the young brunette woman.

He then smiles warmly and says, "Bonnie Rockwaller, I presume."

"Correct. Would I be correct to believe that you are Jefferson Davis Hogg, the County Commissioner?"

"I am, Ms. Rockwaller. But call me 'Boss'. I take it you know the President of Rodeghan already."

"Affirmative, but that was during my 'bitch days', if you'll pardon my French." Bonnie then steps closer and says, "Hello, Wally."

"Hello, Bonnie. What brings you here?"

"I was on my way to an appointment when my vehicle broke down in Arkansas. My friends should be here by today to pick me up."

Intrigued, he asks, "What kind of appointment?"

"Government kind. That's all I'm allowed to say, Wally."

Boss Hogg, being one not to leave well enough alone, demands, "State or Federal?"

"That is on a need to know basis, Mr. Hogg. As far as I'm concerned, you have no need to know, as it has nothing to do with you. Yet. Besides, like I said, it's all I'm allowed to say."

"You're walking on a fine line, young lady. You best watch it."

"Or what, Mr. Hogg? You'll have your loony Sheriff arrest me? I've seen scared people with stronger backbones. He's no Sheriff. He's just a wanna-be wearing a tin star."

Enos, seeing the situation is becoming highly tense, steps forward to keep the peace. "Mr. Hogg, if she says it's not your business, then it isn't. Ms. Rockwaller, could you step over to the side of the house, please? Just to calm down."

Bonnie, astounded by Enos' maturity level, quietly nods and does so, only to turn back in anger when she hears Boss Hogg open his mouth.

"Enos, how dare you take her side? She's not a local! Any business of those passing through here is my business! One more remark like that and I'll fire you!"

"Mr. Hogg, how dare you threaten him like that?" Bonnie snarls at him as she adds, "He's more mature than you are! The next words from your mouth better be an apology to him. Otherwise, I'll call the Federal boys and have them investigate your fat ass."

"Actually, you'll do nothing of the sort." They all turn around and see Francisco, holding a gold-plated .50 caliber Desert Eagle, a sinister look in his eyes. "What you will do, however, is join the other hostages."

"What makes you think I'll do anything of the sort, loser?"

"If you don't, I kill the President of the island of Rodeghan and pin it on you. I've come across some friends of yours, long before 'Team Possible' faded away into obscurity. Because of 'Team Possible', I did time in Prison!"

"Most of Kim and Ron's enemies are either dead, in Prison or have new lives. If you're here right now, you must not have been much of a villain."

"Oh, I was an excellent villain. I did things the right way by minimizing my costs the cheapest way possible. Smarty-Mart! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Bonnie shakes her head incredulously as she says, "You better come up with a really good answer, loser. You see, I'm not exactly familiar with all the villains Kim and Ron went up against. Which 'villain' were you?"

"Ah, you must not recognize me. After all, I don't wear that itchy goatee anymore."

Bonnie's mind clicks at that word. "Goatee? Oh no, this is rich! HAHAHAHA! You're Frugal Lucre? I'd thought you'd be taller, not skinny as hell. HAHAHAHA! When Kim and Ron find out about you, I don't know how they'll react. They'll probably either take their time in stomping you silly or lose bladder control from laughing so much! HAHAHAHA! What's your plan this time? Shut down a town's electrical grid with a bar-code on a bag of carrots? HAHAHAHA!"

Suddenly, she feels a massive slap against her jaw and recovers enough to see Lucre flexing his hand.

"I can't stand females that give me lip. Especially former enemies of my enemies. Shego went straight and became a cop while you became 'Team Possible's friend. Or rather I should say the former 'Team Possible'. So tell me, how's Miss Possible doing these days? Or should I say Mrs. Stoppable? I guess his last name is holding true to form after all. The only thing that can stop him was his knee getting destroyed."

Bonnie smiles her barracuda smile and says, "Maybe so. But there's a new hero picking up where they left off at. Or rather, a new team of heroes. Perhaps you've heard of them. Team Hawk."

"Being in Prison, I had no choice but to hear that constant drivel about how good they are. If they are to come here, I would so love to shut them down, very cheaply."

He then glares at President Wally and adds, "Now, Mr. President, I have a different document for you to sign. However, it's the one regarding your resignation from the Presidency. After all, nineteen years of age is much too young for you to be President. Once you have done so, I shall take over and rule the people like they should be ruled. In total and utter fear. Even more, the Knights of Rodeghan have sworn their allegiance and loyalty to me. It seems they don't like the idea of you being President either. Even if you're innocent of your ancestors' wrongdoings."

"I will not sign! As far as I know, the people are a lot happier than all those years ago! If you can't accept that, then shoot yourself!"

Aiming his Desert Eagle at Wally, Lucre smiles evilly as he says, "No. I'll just shoot you. Good-bye, Wallace."

Next thing they know, they hear a massive rumble from overhead and look around confusedly. Yet only Bonnie knows what it actually is.

'Way to go, guys. Now get down here, save Wally and get my ass out of here! So I can kick this loser's ass!'


	9. Arrival in Hazzard and Bonnie's Extracti

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: A Hazzardous Sitch p 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Dukes of Hazzard. Wish I did though.

Arrival in Hazzard and Bonnie's Extraction

In the sky above Hazzard, Norman locks onto War Bird's profile and grins. "Well over an hour ahead of schedule. Sweet. Hello, looks like a tense situation down below us." Activating the cameras on the plane's belly, he examines the scene a little more closely.

"Shit! Ron, Jessica! Up here, pronto!" When they get there, Norman says, "Bonnie's in a stand-off situation, possibly up to a hostage situation. Once I set down, you guys head right for her and extract all innocents from the scene."

"Roger that, Norman. Jessica, you're on my back door. We'll split off once we reach the area that Bonnie's at. I'll run distraction while you pick her up in Sand Hawk. Hirotaka, you meet up with Jessica one mile from the scene on your motorcycle. Just be sure to remove the plates before you head out."

"Sound plan, Ron. But, I'm worried about Bonnie. Shouldn't I be involved in it?"

"You are, Hirotaka. You're her post-extraction meeting point. You'll take her back to War Bird so you guys can help Norman, Rufus and Kim get War Bird back into the air. Once Bonnie's with you, Jessica and I will head back and provide blocker and hopefully get this jerk away from the innocents."

"Kinda reminds me of when we went after Norman when he went on the warpath. Now, here we are. A year later and one of our own is in danger. Oh well. Occupational hazard, I guess."

Jessica looks between the two men before realizing what they are talking about and quietly says, "That's when he went after my Father's killers. Wasn't it?" At their nods, she asks, "Why'd he do it instead of leaving it to you guys?"

Ron replies, "Something he learned from your Father, Jessica. Sometimes, the best Justice is Justice you do yourself. Your Father did it for his partner and best friend when he went after Corrido. Norman did it when he learned your Father's killers were free, instead of behind bars. You did it when we went to China to free your Mom."

"But I didn't kill Wang when he.."

"No, you only did what was necessary. You kept him from attacking any further. I finished him off because he was making such a horrible racket. Not a good reason, I know. But think about it. If his yells had been heard by anymore of his guards, we'd either be captives in a Chinese Prison awaiting our deaths or we'd be dead already. Quite frankly, better him than us."

Jessica nods in agreement as she picks up her suit and goes to another room to change. As she slips herself into the armored-suit, she thinks about what Ron had said and nods in agreement.

"He's right. In life, we all have a choice. Kill or be killed." Once she's pulled her zipper up, she puts on her shoulder holster and smiles at the arm within it. "Okay, Desert Eagle. Ready to kick some ass today?"

She then nods at the solid-black .357 magnum Desert Eagle as she feels the plane go in for a landing. Looking at herself in the mirror, she sees that she has green stripes on her suit, along with the 'SRT' badge that had been presented to the members of the team upon arrival on Mithril's submarine.

Norman had found a way to adapt a magnetic clasp for each badge so they could wear their badges without worrying about puncturing their suits. Sure enough, the team members were thrilled with the news, including Kim. Even though she's on Maternity leave at the moment, she's looking forward to getting back into her suit and back into action at the others' sides, particularly Ron's.

Stepping back out of the changing room, Hard Hawk feels the plane make contact with the ground and hops into the dune buggy, starting Sand Hawk's engine. When the door opens, Street Hawk charges forth, with Hard Hawk right behind him. As Hard Hawk struggles to keep up with Street Hawk's speed, she can't help but grin at the thought of extracting Bonnie from the scene.

"Hopefully, she'll feel up to kicking someone's ass today, Norman."

"I have no doubt about that, Hard Hawk. Good luck."

"Thanks. I'm so gonna need it."

Five minutes later, Ron's voice comes up. "We're coming up on her position now, Hard. You go right while I go left."

"Roger that, Street." Both vehicles split off into their respective directions and make their way to Bonnie's sides.

At the Duke Farm, aside from Bonnie, they all hear engines that sound very unfamiliar. Bonnie smirks as she looks over at Frugal Lucre and asks, "Hear that, loser? You are now in 'R Triple D'."

Feeling nervous, Lucre asks, "What's that mean?"

"'Real Deep Doo-Doo'. I'd say you're up to your neck in it today, bubba. That's two of Team Hawk's vehicles, Street and Sand Hawk. On that note, why don't you go ahead and put down the gun so you won't get hurt? Too badly, that is."

Keeping his aim on Wally, he replies, "I don't think so. You seem to know quite a bit about them. Are you with them?"

"Do I look like the kind that fights loser criminals like you?" Bonnie can't help but laugh incredulously. "No, silly. Their profiles are on the news, even though they don't give interviews."

"But, the engines. How do you know it's them?"

Bonnie cooks up a quick spin and uses it. "Team Hawk saved my life once. I was walking in the park, all by myself, when a street gang attacked me. Street and Sand Hawk were on their patrols when they heard me scream. They came, they saw, they kicked the gang members' asses. That's all I recall, as it happened so fast."

Curious, Wally asks, "Was it during your mean days or after them?"

"After."

Next thing they know, a motorcycle and dune buggy arrive on scene, kicking up clouds of dust and obscuring the vision of everyone there. Bonnie shuts her eyes in time to avoid getting dust into her eyes and, remembering his position, charges toward Lucre.

"Take this, you loser!" Bonnie slams her shoulder into Lucre's sternum, causing him to stumble, drop his gun and start running blindly through the dust. "Street Hawk, where are you?"

"I'm here, right behind you." Bonnie smiles at the sound of the distorted voice as it asks, "Ready to get out of here?"

Bonnie nods and whispers, "Yeah, I am. Thank goodness the new Thermo-mode works, otherwise you'd have a hard time finding me."

"Sand Hawk's right beside you. She'll take you to the rally point. Who the hell was that guy?"

"Ready for a heart attack? Frugal Lucre."

"What's he doing here? He's supposed to be in Jail still."

"No idea, but once I get out of here, you can ask him." Bonnie then feels Hard Hawk's hand on her arm as Hard pulls her toward the dune buggy. "How soon until I open my eyes, Hard?" Street Hawk takes off after him as Bonnie clears him.

Hard's distorted voice replies, "When we get your eyes washed free of the dust, you can open your eyes then."

"Roger that. How far along are the repairs?"

At that point, Norman and Kim are working feverishly to get War Bird's new control rod into place. They are letting Rufus deal with the helo's avionics bay. It seems the sudden surge in power from the turbines had fried the circuitry for the communications and GPS.

"Pliers."

"Here, Norman." When Norman gets the pliers, he pulls out the cotter pin and removes the nut retaining the screw. When he has all items out in five minutes, he removes the one end and hands it to Kim along with the screw, nut and pin. He then goes to work on the other end of it when he hears a car engine approaching rapidly.

"Kim, get inside. If that car gets within fifteen feet of us, engage and destroy."

"What about you? You'll be vulnerable." At that, they see a brown car roar past the field and Street Hawk roaring right behind it. They both look at each other and shrug before returning to work.

Back at the Duke Farm, Uncle Jesse and the others are waiting for the dust cloud to die down. Enos has his eyes closed as he calls out, "Daisy! Where are you?"

"I'm right here, Enos!" Enos has his arms stretched out as he probes along. "Just follow my voice, sugar." They both then feel a moment of awkwardness when they feel Enos' hands make contact with Daisy's body. Particularly her chest.

When the dust settles, they open their eyes and see that Bonnie is nowhere to be found. Same could be said for Lucre. Their biggest surprise comes when Enos looks at Daisy and where his hands are.

"Eep." Enos blushes, quickly removes his hands and says, "Sorry, Daisy."

Daisy blushes right back, smiles and replies, "Don't worry about it, Enos. You had no way of knowing where yer hands would end up. In fact, I know of an interesting place they could have ended up." She then leans forward and whispers into Enos' ear, resulting in a massive blush from the Deputy.

That does it for everyone, including President Wally, when they can't contain their laughter any further. "Welcome to life, Enos!" Boss Hogg chews on his cigar as he pops one into Enos' mouth, even though Enos doesn't smoke, and adds, "If you like, I can marry you both in the Courthouse. You two have waited long enough."

President Wally then looks around and asks, "Where'd Bonnie get to?" At that, they all start wondering about where the brassy brunette had gone.

Daisy scratches her head as she says, "One minute, she was here in the cloud. Next, she's gone. Now that is strange." They all agree on that point, even when Enos is pondering the happenings when he feels Roscoe's hand on his shoulder.

"Enos, do you know what time it is, gyuk-gyuk?"

"Hot pursuit, Sheriff?"

"If you say so, gyuk-gyuk-gyuk! Oh I love it, I love it. Hot pursuit! Gyuk-gyuk-gyuk!"

That has everyone laughing as Enos and Roscoe run to their Patrol cars and take off, intent on finding Lucre. Three minutes later, they see a black-armored dune buggy with machine guns on it's roof racing toward them.

To say it looks aggressive would be an understatement. Armor covering the top of the wheels like fenders would and hinged armor panels over the engine. However, the machine guns are the most menacing item on the buggy. As the buggy roars by them, they could see the driver waving at them.

Executing precise bootlegger turns as to not collide with each other, as they were prone to do in the past, the Hazzard Lawmen whip around and start chasing the dune buggy.

"Sheriff, you think it's Lucre behind the wheel of that thing?"

"No, I don't think so, Enos. It looks like we have a guest that wants to play 'Hot Pursuit', gyuk-gyuk-gyuk!"

"Let's play then, Sheriff. Let's see if these old Fury Patrol cars of ours can catch up to it."

"You read my mind, Enos."

At that, both men push the engines on the Department's aged Plymouth Fury Patrol cars. The engines and their driving are able to keep the buggy in sight, even when the dune buggy takes an unexpected turn. Yet somehow, the dune buggy manages to lose them five minutes after making that turn.

"Let's keep going this way, Enos. We just might get lucky, gyuk-gyuk-gyuk!"

"10-4, Sheriff."


	10. War Bird Airborne and Hunting Lucre

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: A Hazzardous Sitch p 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Dukes of Hazzard. Wish I did though.

War Bird Airborne and Hunting Down Lucre

Back at Carver's Field, Norman and Kim are about to start putting the new control rod into place when they hear Ninja's engine approaching. He had met up with Sand Hawk as planned and picked up Bonnie, when they had a massive necking session before getting underway.

"Hey, glad you could join the repair party, Bonnie. Rufus' already gotten your communications restored along with the GPS. We're just about ready to get you back underway here with the turbine repair."

"Thanks, Norman. Way to go, Rufus. But I think I should finish the repairs myself. You can coach me to be sure I don't make a mistake."

Norman nods in agreement as he lowers himself back to the ground and grins.

Bonnie then adds, "Besides, I have someone to chase down. Ron's already chasing the suspect. Even more, Kim needs know who it is." At Kim's puzzled look, Bonnie replies, "Frugal Lucre." Kim's eyes go wide at the news as a perplexed Norman looks at them both.

"Who's that?"

Kim asks, "Norman, do you remember that lunatic that wanted everyone to send him one dollar, otherwise he'll shut down the Internet?" Norman nods before he groans.

"What was his plan this time? Shut down Hazzard's electrical grid with a bar-code on a bag of carrots?"

Bonnie giggles and replies, "That's what I wanted to know. But it's worse, Norman. He was planning to abduct, if not kill, President Wally of Rodeghan. Kim, get hold of Ron and find out how he's doing. It's time I finished this." At that, Bonnie steps onto the platform and positions herself to finish the job.

Using her bare hands, she positions the linkage with the rod and secures it together. "That's it, baby. Come to Mama. Yes!" Bonnie closes the engine cover before lowering herself to the ground. "Now to suit up, get into the air and punch out Lucre's lights." She then closes the door to suit up while Norman takes the tools back into Sky Base.

Once Bonnie has suited up, she goes up into the cockpit, puts on her helmet and powers up the twin Lycoming turbines. "Weapon systems online, communications online, Navigation and GPS online. War Bird ready for takeoff."

Once the collective is high enough, Bonnie lifts War Bird off of the ground and hits the thrusters.

Activating her communications, she asks, "Ron, where are you at?"

"I'm still behind Lucre. Key on my signal, if you please."

"Roger that. Bingo! I have you in my sights. I'm about four minutes behind you."

"Copy."

On the road, Street Hawk is steadily chasing Lucre's car when he sees a Hazzard County Sheriff's unit. The car then starts following the roaring motorcycle and the speeding car, turning on it's lights and siren.

Inside his car, Lucre is sweating heavily. He had heard about Team Hawk's tendencies of using often lethal tactics against their enemies and is now finding himself not wanting to find out if it extends to him. He then looks behind himself and sees the motorcycle is keeping pace with him and looks forward.

What he sees ahead horrifies him as he tries stopping his car from going into the pond in front of him. Yet his efforts are for nothing as the car careens out of control and winds up in the pond. Lucre manages to extract himself in time before the car goes down, but soon remembers one crucial thing. He can't swim!

"Help! Help!"

He then looks up, only to be horrified to see the cycle bear down on him and then jump over him. As he watches the cycle jump, he sees the cycle clear the fifteen-foot long pond without difficulty and touch down with a foot to spare from the edge. He looks behind him and sees the Patrol car stopping. Next thing he knows, a chubby, balding Deputy gets out of his car, a sour frown on his face.

Cletus Hogg takes in the scene before him and frowns, wishing he could swim. He looks at the other side of the pond and sees the motorcycle move into position. What he sees next stuns him.

Street Hawk examines the scene, shrugs and says, "Now's a good a time as any for a test." Selecting missiles, he starts hoping the new pontoon missile will work without a problem, as it hadn't been tested yet.

The pontoon missile shoots out of the cowl and makes it's way to Lucre before expanding around him. As Lucre nestles into the pontoon, he hears an approaching helicopter and waves it toward him. What he hears next surprises him.

Bonnie activates the external speakers and says, "I guess the new pontoons work, Street Hawk."

"That's affirmative, War Bird. How does it feel to be flying again?"

"Damn good. You wanna do the honors or shall I?"

"Your collar, your call. Sky Base informed me that you expressed a desire to take him in."

"Roger that. Frugal Lucre, this is War Bird with Team Hawk. Put your hands on your head." Waiting for him to comply, only to see he's not, she adds, "Do it or your ass gets blown away." To make her point, she has the gatling guns on the belly do a quick rotate without discharge. "That's the only warning you'll get!"

Lucre puts his hands up in the 'surrender' position and War Bird sends it's line down. Sensing the hook's approach, the straps go skyward, allowing the hook to latch onto them. Lifting the pontoon out of the water, Bonnie thinks deeply about dunking Lucre into the water and decides not to, finding he's wet enough as it is.

When he's clear of the pond, War Bird then lowers the hook and cable, positioning the pontoon right at Cletus' side. "Here's your package, Deputy. Be sure he's locked up tight. He may not look it, but he has ridiculously dangerous ideas from time to time." Dropping the pontoon two feet from the ground, War Bird retracts the line before leaving the area, Street Hawk right behind.

As Cletus picks Lucre off of the ground, he hears the sirens of the other Patrol cars, smiles and says, "Roscoe's sure not gonna believe this. What do you think?"

Lucre's moan of pain is his reply as the cars get to his position. Roscoe opens his door, smiles and nods at Cletus. "How about that, Cletus? You finally caught somebody without getting wet in the process, gyuk-gyuk-gyuk!"

"Possums in a gum-bush, Cletus. How'd that happen? For that matter, where'd that big ol' banana come from?"

"Enos, you wouldn't believe me if I told you. Neither would you, Sheriff. Who is this guy anyways?"

"Deputy Cletus Hogg, meet Francisco, alias Frugal Lucre, the world's cheapest and cheesiest villain, gyuk-gyuk-gyuk."

Lucre frowns and groans as he asks, "Do I have to listen to that laugh all the way to Jail?" To his horror, he gets his reply from all three men.

"Yep, that you do! Gyuk-gyuk-gyuk!"

Wanting it to end, Lucre then says, "Someone, please shoot me, in my head. Now!"

Enos then looks over at Roscoe and asks, "Whatever happened to that dune buggy, Sheriff? Aren't we going to go find it?"

"No, Enos. Somehow, I think that dune buggy might have wanted us to come out here. It just might be on our side. Why that is, I have no idea. Gyuk-gyuk-gyuk!"

"Make it stop, please! Make it stop!" Lucre is covering his ears with his hands, trying to stave off the madness in his brain.

"Gyuk-gyuk!"

Still chuckling, the three men cuff Lucre and stuff him into Enos' Patrol car, seeing that Enos has been practicing doing Roscoe's chuckle. All because of Roscoe's policy of 'Monkey see, monkey do'. Surprisingly enough, he's getting to be pretty good at it.

Let it never be said that Roscoe could not be even more proud of his Deputies, as they constantly drive Lucre crazy to the point of no return. With their chuckling like him.

Meanwhile, War Bird and Street Hawk return to Carver's Field to meet up with Sky Base. War Bird touches down on the ground as Street Hawk rolls up the ramp on Sky Base into the massive belly of the plane. As Bonnie shuts off the turbines, she gets an idea for a good-bye performance, steps out of the helo and steps over to Jessica.

Jessica had returned to Sky Base earlier while Bonnie was chasing after Lucre with Ron. Seeing that she had routed the Patrol cars away from seeing Sky Base in the field, she contacted Command Center to find out Street Hawk's location. Taking a shortcut through a quiet area of Hazzard, she routed the Patrol cars to where Lucre would likely turn up to be.

Once she had built up enough of a lead on them, she swung Sand Hawk down into a heavily-shaded area and waited for the Patrol cars to race by. When they were clear, she turned the dune buggy back to the direction of Sky Base.

"Hey Jessica, you did a real good job getting those guys out to the right spot."

Jessica turns back and smiles at Bonnie, saying, "As Kim would say, it's no big. Looking forward to getting out of here?"

"Yeah, I am. But, I need your help, though. I need you to pose as an alien from outer space for me so you can get Sheriff Coltrane out here."

"What for?"

"I think he needs to know about a certain group. Since I figured Boss Hogg is greedy as hell and Norman had found out the same thing, I also think he might be corrupted even worse by the Sho-Da-Kah."

"But, we shut down their command structure. They're running scared now."

"True, but it's best to not take chances. Especially with the Sho-Da-Kah running scared."

"Okay. How do I go about it?"

"Go to the Hazzard County office and give Sheriff Coltrane the phrase I'm about to tell you. He already knows his response, but you should know what it is for it to be as authentic as possible." As Bonnie tells Jessica the proper phrases, she walks the newest member over to War Bird while Ron and Norman load up Sand Hawk.

Five minutes later, Sand Hawk is loaded and Sky Base is about to lift off as Jessica emerges from the helo, wearing Bonnie's vest and shorts. Surprisingly enough, they're a good fit, given that she's about Bonnie's height and body shape.

'I can't believe I'm about to pose as an alien from another galaxy.' As she walks toward town, Sky Base lifts off of the ground and makes it's way back to Colorado.

Five minutes later, she hears a truck blow it's horn and turns around to see a tow truck. When the tow truck stops, she sees the driver is slightly fit with a slight five-o'clock shadow on his face.

"Howdy, ma'am. Car trouble?"

"Nope. Just on my way into the downtown part of Hazzard."

"Well, my garage is down around there. Hop on in and I'll give you a lift."

"Oh, thank you." As Jessica gets in, she smiles and says, "I'm Jessica."

"Cooter Davenport, Jessica."

"Lost Sheep to Crazy Cooter. Hey, Cooter, you out there? Over."

"I may be crazy, but I ain't dumb. Crazy Cooter here. Go ahead, Lost Sheep."

"We're trying to find a lady that was a guest of ours. Brunette hair, very well-tanned with blue eyes. Have you seen her? Shepherd and Bo Peep are trying to find her. Over."

"Negative on that, Lost Sheep. The only lady I've seen is this young lady here with black hair, brown eyes and pale white skin. I'm taking her into Hazzard."

"10-4, Crazy Cooter. Lost Sheep out."

"Roger on that, Lost Sheep. Hope you find her. Crazy Cooter out."


	11. Leaving Hazzard and War Bird's Arrival

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: A Hazzardous Sitch p 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Dukes of Hazzard. Wish I did though.

Leaving Hazzard and War Bird's Arrival

Back in Hazzard, five minutes later, Roscoe is chuckling, listening to Lucre's screaming within the Jail cell until the Psychiatrist can come to pick up the hapless villain. The office's door opens and in walks a young woman that he had never seen before. Slender, highly attractive and wearing garments similar to Bonnie Rockwaller's.

Jessica sighs as she recalls what Bonnie had told her to use as a recognition phrase. "The hawk soars."

"But the rock falls." Roscoe smiles as he rises from his chair and asks, "How can I help you, ma'am?"

"My associate wishes to meet with you, as she is very impressed with your progress this day." She then looks toward the direction of a man's pained moans and asks, "Will the man in the Jail cell be all right?"

"Oh, he'll be fine. He may not be the Duke boys, but at least they know how to escape from Jail, gyuk-gyuk!"

Upon hearing that chuckle, Lucre screams in madness, yelling, "No more! Please, no more! I'll be good! Just please, stop that insane laugh!" He then starts sobbing as he screams, adding, "Make it stop, please, make it stop!"

Jessica asks, "What is wrong with him?"

"Oh the same problem that villains have when they're here in Jail. He has no sense of humor at all, gyuk-gyuk!" At Lucre's added tormented screaming, Jessica and Roscoe leave the office and get into Roscoe's Patrol car, with Jessica giving him directions.

As he drives, he says, "There's something I've been wondering about since I met your associate."

"What is that, Sheriff Coltrane?"

"What does 'SRT' stand for?"

"Specialized Researching Teams. She is one of the best researchers of our people. She often does her research out on the field. Either by her own volition or under orders from our superior being, Entee."

"What's your true form like?"

"Well, compared to it and this, I prefer this. The actual form of our people is, as your people would say, really quite disgusting. Other than that, I do not think you want to know about it."

"You're right. I don't. How far from her are we now?"

"Just over there, Sheriff." Jessica points her finger back into the field, the same field that he had encountered the 'visitor' in. "Stop about five feet away from the vessel and park sideways. I shall walk out first and wave so she will open the door for me. Once the door closes, approach."

"Gotcha." Following the directions, Roscoe does as he's instructed. "Will I ever see you folks again?"

"Doubtful, Sheriff. Very doubtful. After all, we have a whole galaxy to study and another. So on and so on." She then gets out, smiles and says, "Of all the planets, I think I enjoyed this one the most. Even more, I think she did too."

As Jessica walks toward the helicopter, she waves for Bonnie to open the rear door for her. When the door opens, she turns back to Roscoe and gives him a flirty wave good-bye before walking up into the helicopter. As the door closes, she blows him a kiss and giggles when the door is finished closing.

"You were right, Bonnie. That was fun. But, isn't that cruel though? Leading him on like that?"

"Don't worry. He's strong. A bit loopy, perhaps, but strong nonetheless. I'm sure he'll find his match." At that, Bonnie leaves the cockpit for the rear of the helo and prepares for her good-bye performance.

As Roscoe approaches the helo, he swallows and hopes he doesn't lose his mind from the encounter. When the door opens, he sees the same figure before him and bows.

"I got your summons, ma'am. How can I help you?"

"There is a criminal organization I feel you should be informed about. They weasel their way into Political Officials of your planet's nations. As our role is strictly research, we cannot do much of anything about them. The only time we intervene is when crises get to be too hot. Sadly, our time on this planet grows short. That is where you come in, Sheriff Coltrane."

"How can I help, ma'am?"

"Keep an eye out for these people. They are known as the Sho-Da-Kah. I am sure you heard about their leadership being destroyed." At Roscoe's smile and nod, she goes on. "Their leadership was destroyed in Shanghai by Team Hawk. However, there remain five operations belonging to the Sho-Da-Kah. They will be very hard to find, but with the right cues, you can home in on them."

"What are they, ma'am?"

"Very good question, as it varies from place to place. Essentially, however, it is changes in behavior, amounts in bank accounts of very rich people and very shady behavior. If the person is already shady, shadier than the usual. Even more, the members of the Sho-Da-Kah do not care if anyone gets hurt, as they would kill anyone who gets in their way. So far, Team Hawk had lost one good man and that was a long time ago before it became a team."

"Would it be all right for me to tell my Deputies what to look for? I trust them with my life, gyuk-gyuk. Even more, Boss Hogg may be greedy, but he absolutely draws the line at murder. He severely dislikes the idea of blood money."

"Given you trust your men, Mr. Hogg and it would be taxing for just one man to handle, it is allowed. You might even want to speak with the Dukes about it. If they can find anything, they can assist you in stopping it. Be it driving or in person. I should know, as I have seen them driving in their car."

"Yes, ma'am. The 'General Lee' is very quick and nimble, gyuk-gyuk. If they come across any goons, they'll chase them down like there's no tomorrow."

"However, this task I have given you is not without peril. It will be highly dangerous, possibly even deadly."

"No need to worry, ma'am. The Duke boys, Boss Hogg, my Deputies and myself have faced dangerous opponents. Yet, from the sounds of things, these Sho-Da-Kah guys make those other guys sound like ice-cream men."

The figure nods before replying, "Chances are they probably do. So advise them of the risks involved. If they say no, do not hold it against them."

"I will do as you bid, ma'am. Quite frankly, I wouldn't blame them if they refused. At the same time though, they'll be missing one wild adventure and those boys love adventure, gyuk-gyuk!"

The figure laughs a distorted laugh before saying, "In all my parsecs of studying the galaxies around here, this has to be the most fascinating one yet. I shall have to tell Entee all about it. This place just might merit further scrutiny on our part. Be well, Sheriff Roscoe Purvis Coltrane of Hazzard County, planet Earth."

"Be well, ma'am." He then bows as the door closes, with the figure returning the bow. As he walks back to the Patrol car, he quietly adds, "If only we had more Patrol cars, or at least newer ones. We could Deputize the Dukes so they could be Official. Boss Hogg may be greedy, but he doesn't like the idea of blood money. I could inform him of the Sho-Da-Kah so he could fight them in his own way, gyuk-gyuk!"

Back in War Bird, Bonnie and Jessica had heard the entire thing through the microphones and Bonnie nods in approval of Roscoe's planning.

She then smirks as she says, "Just wait until he sees what they'll be getting next week." Norman had arranged for Hazzard to receive some new and updated equipment when he learned about Bonnie's 'killing' of Roscoe's Patrol car.

Bonnie then powers up the engine and decides to make a quick call. "This is War Bird. I need a number, please."

"Which one, Bonnie?"

"Dukes of Hazzard, Norman. The Dukes of Hazzard."

"Searching and found. Patching it into your communications."

"Roger, Sky Base." Ten seconds later, she hears Daisy's voice.

"Duke Farm, this is Daisy."

"Hey, Daisy. It's Bonnie."

"Bonnie? Where did you get to, girl? You missed what had happened when the dust cleared."

"Sorry about that, but my ride got here and pulled me out under the cover of the dust cloud. It seems my husband asked Team Hawk to pick me up before my friends arrived with my vehicle."

"Is your car fixed?"

"My vehicle's running now. Sorry if I worried you. How's Wally doing?"

"He and Boss Hogg are with Uncle Jesse right now. It seems that President Wally wants an impartial witness for the signing. Surprising thing is, Boss Hogg agreed to it."

"I missed quite a bit, then. So, what happened in that dust cloud? Tell all."

"Enos was trying to find me in the dust. Next thing I know, his hands were on my chest. I swear, that guy was redder than a lobster when he realized it. I take it you're on your way to your appointment now."

"That I am. You guys take care, okay?"

"We will, Bonnie. Oh, Enos wants to talk to you. Hold on a moment."

"Bonnie?"

"Hi, Enos. What's up?"

"Bonnie, where did you get to last night? I saw you leave and return."

Starting to toggle the communications switch, she says, "Please repeat, you're breaking up, Enos. I cannot read you."

On Enos' end, he hears, "Repeat.. Breaking.. Cannot read you."

"Bonnie, are you there?" The disconnected signal is his reply.

Back on War Bird, Bonnie sighs and says, "That was way too close for comfort, Jessica. I don't like being cruel at times."

"It'll be all right, Bonnie. Don't worry so much about it. Besides, we are a secret group, for the most part."

"Yeah, good point." At that, she lifts up on the collective and takes off, resuming the trek to Florida.

Back in the Duke Farm, Enos and Daisy hear a helicopter in the distance and shrug it off before Enos does the most incredible thing.

"Daisy, we've been seeing each other for a while now. I've been wanting to do this in a romantic setting, but it doesn't get more romantic than this. Daisy Duke, will you marry me?"

Tears falling from her eyes, Daisy replies, "Yes, Enos. This time, blushing from either one of us won't stop this wedding from happening." She then kisses Enos passionately and separates from him, a smile on her face.

Enos smiles back and says, "Aw Daisy, ding-dang." At that, he falls onto his back, his smile still plastered on his face. Daisy can only giggle as she turns around to see her cousins.

"He did it, guys. He finally proposed." Bo and Luke can only chuckle as they lift their new cousin-in-law-to-be and put him on the couch.

Thirty minutes later, back in Hazzard, Roscoe arrives at the Police Station to see Boss Hogg. He had arrived at his decision to inform Boss Hogg about the Sho-Da-Kah. He then goes into the County Commission Office and closes the door.

"I have something to discuss with you, Enos, Cletus and the Dukes." Boss Hogg notes his solemn tone and his face goes serious as well.

"What is it, Roscoe?"

"There's a criminal outfit operating, Boss. They might try forming a bargain with you. However, these criminals use blood money to buy influence. Since you don't like the idea of blood money, I felt I should inform you."

"Well, we'll keep an eye out for them. If they show up here, they'll be convicted. What do they call themselves?"

"According to someone I just met, they call themselves the Sho-Da-Kah. They don't care if anyone gets hurt, Boss. That's why I felt I should tell you about them."

"I'm glad you told me, Roscoe. If they try anything, they'll pay right through the nose."

"Boss, any time you say that, I don't know if that's painful or disgusting, gyuk-gyuk."

"At times, I wonder that myself, Roscoe."

Two hours later, War Bird arrives in Miami, Florida and touches down at the assigned Air Field when she sees Sky Base there already. Along with Sky Base is William Kirby with the Department of Justice.

When Bonnie cuts the engines, she grins toward Jessica and says, "In a way, it's good you got here when you did. Kirby's the man that wanted your Father as the test pilot for the original cycle. It should at least be fitting he has the chance to meet you."

"I'm worried, Bonnie. What if he doesn't believe I'm Jesse Mach's daughter? For that matter, what if he doesn't want me on the team?"

"He'll know it, as I'm sure Norman had briefed him about you upon his arrival here. Your Mother can attest to that as well. As for the team roster, he has really no say in it whatsoever. You met the qualifications, Jessica. Not him. He works all the way up in D.C. while we bust our asses keeping the nation and the planet safe. Okay?"

Jessica nods, smiles and says, "Yeah, thanks Bonnie." At that, both ladies get out of the helicopter and go into the hangar, removing their helmets once inside.

Norman turns around, sees them approaching and smiles. "Director William Kirby, I'd like you to meet Jessica Chang Mach, our newest member. Jessica, this is Director Kirby. He was in charge of the selection board that wanted your Father for the project."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Mach. You have your Father's spirit, that much I can tell already."

"Likewise, Mr. Kirby. I'm sorry, I've never met anyone important to the team before."

Chuckling, Kirby says, "I'm not that important, Miss Mach. All I am is a desk jockey, much like Norman is a keyboard wizard. Background support is important, yet the field operatives are what get the job done. I can tell you this much. Your Father would be very proud of you if he could meet you now."

"My friends, no, my 'family' tells me that every day. In their own way. For that matter, they're right. I've come a long way these past few months."

Kirby nods, smiles and says, "That you have, Jessica. So, you ready for tomorrow, Ms. Rockwaller?"

"Ready and waiting, sir. Weapons are loaded and ready for action. What does the schedule say for tomorrow?"

"Maritime strafes. Enjoy your day in Georgia?"

"It was interesting. Nice place to visit, but wouldn't want to live there. Too many crazy things happen in Hazzard."

"I know. I read Norman's brief and would like to see your after-action report."

"Should be done by tomorrow. In the meantime, I think I'll rest up for the time being before I start my report." At that, Bonnie walks to the sleeping area of the hangar and joins her husband.

Back in the main part of the hangar, Kirby smiles at Jessica and says, "Welcome to Team Hawk, Jessica."

"Thank you, sir."

"Thinking of, do you have your field name already?"

"I do, sir. Hard Hawk."

"Very apt, Hard Hawk. Norman, the new vehicle should be ready on or ahead of schedule."

"Excellent."

"Norman? Director? What new vehicle?"

Norman chuckles darkly as he replies, "It's a surprise, Jessica. Believe me, you'll be notified of when it's ready." Jessica nods and smiles back weakly as she makes her way to the resting area. Norman then grins as he gets an idea. "Jessica, could you ask your Mom to join us out here, please?"

"Sure thing, Norman." When Jessica gets to Lily, she gives her the message.

Lily gets up from the cot that are among the other cots. As she walks by them, she sees Kim and Ron snuggling close to each other while Bonnie and Hirotaka are doing the same. 'Young love. I just hope they end up happier than Jesse and I did.'

To this day, she still kicks herself for breaking up with Jesse when he had become a motorcycle cop because she couldn't stand the thought of him being hurt. She found it a foolish mistake leaving him on that pier in Chinatown after he had saved her from the Tongs that were after the 'Ivory Emperor' statuette. She was glad to have found out about Jessica two months after leaving LA.

"The last time I saw you in the flesh was as Street Hawk, Jesse. I should have stayed."

"Lily, you couldn't have." Norman's voice breaks her out of it. "The Department of Justice was able to pull those strings for you at my request for Jesse's peace of mind. It was only fitting that he saw to it that you left LA safely, even if it was as Street Hawk."

"What do you mean by if, Norman?"

"Jesse was seriously considering quitting the project when he was reminded that he couldn't tell you about him being Street Hawk. When he found out the Tongs were after you, he suited up and went to the rescue. After you left, he kept the project going until..."

"He died." At Norman's nod, she sadly smiles and asks, "I meant a lot to him, didn't I?"

"You certainly did, Lily. From that night on, any time he suited up, he felt you'd be pleased he wasn't stopping for anything." He then grins and says, "That's why it's fitting you have a call sign of your own. 'Lady Hawk'. Sounds corny, I know, but I'm quickly running out of Hawks here." Lily laughs at that and makes a face of concentration.

"I won't have to use weapons at all?"

"No weapons. You probably won't have to leave Command Center unless it was an emergency or a shift change."

"Well, since no one else knows about Command Center's location other than us, I accept, Base." At Norman's dropped jaw, Lily smiles and says, "Jane, Kim, Ron and Bonnie told me that you called yourself 'Base' when you picked up Jane from the Hospital the night Felix was hurt. For Jane, 'Madam Base' would be appropriate."

Kirby can't help but chuckle as he says, "That fits you very well, Norman 'Base' Tuttle." Norman sighs exasperatedly before starting to laugh as well.

That night, the group turns in, with each active field operative, aside from Bonnie, taking two-hour long watch shifts. All through the night, Bonnie sleeps peacefully, yet somewhat fitfully.


	12. Bonnie's File and Demonstration Rescue

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: A Hazzardous Sitch p 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Dukes of Hazzard. Wish I did though.

Bonnie's File and Demonstration Rescue

That same evening, back in Hazzard, Enos is at the office, listening to Lucre whimper in his sleep. Enos smiles at the memory of proposing to Daisy and remembers he's there to find out about Bonnie.

"Let's see. Searching files on Middleton, Colorado. Bonnie Rockwaller. Okay, here we go. 'Rockwaller, Bonnie Marie. Married. Two children: Ronald and Kimberly Rockwaller. Husband: Hirotaka Yamanatoka-Rockwaller. Siblings; two sisters. Connie and Lonnie Rockwaller-Tracy. Mother: Judith Rockwaller. Father: Samuel Rockwaller. Status of parents; Judith: Alive in Middleton. Samuel: Unknown. Samuel Rockwaller walked out on his family when Bonnie was a little girl. No felonies, misdemeanors or warrants on Bonnie Rockwaller. Friend with and of Ronald and Kimberly Stoppable.' Hmm, seems pretty standard. Aside from having a broken home, she turned out pretty okay. Hello, what's this here?"

Enhancing the file, he reads on. "'Middleton Colorado is rumored to be the home base of new hero team known as 'Team Hawk'. Members only known by code names. Street Hawk, Sand Hawk, War Bird, Ninja and a new addition, Hard Hawk. Street Hawk: Primary vehicle is an all-terrain attack motorcycle. Sand Hawk: Primary vehicle is a tactical dune buggy. War Bird: Primary vehicle is an attack/air support helicopter. Ninja: No known vehicle. Hard Hawk: No known vehicle.' Okay, let's see if I can get a look at the vehicles listed here."

He whistles, highly impressed, when he finds what he's looking for, based on the news archives dedicated to pictures of the team's vehicles. "Possums in a gum bush, that motorcycle and dune buggy look like they mean business. Here's the helicopter. Whoa." On the screen is a black helicopter in flight, with machine guns on the belly.

'Possums in a gum bush, the Sheriff wasn't kidding when he said he saw a helicopter with machine guns in Carver's Field. Bonnie had soil on her shoes from Carver's Field. No, it's only coincidence, yet very strange at the same time. When Sheriff Roscoe gets back, I'll ask him if this is the helicopter he saw.'

"Enos?"

Enos jumps in his seat from Roscoe's jolt. "Sheriff! You gave me quite a start!"

"Sorry about that, Enos. Bo and Luke are out running around somewhere. I'll have to see them at the Boar's Nest, gyuk-gyuk. What are you looking at?"

"I remembered yesterday you said something about a helicopter with machine guns on the belly. I did a little digging on Ms. Rockwaller, particularly where she came from."

Enos moves to the side and asks, "Is this the helicopter you saw, Sheriff?"

Roscoe, rendered speechless, can only nod as Enos goes on. "This helicopter is the one normally flown by War Bird with Team Hawk. I'm thinking it's just a coincidence that Ms. Rockwaller was here, Sheriff. Yet, I can't help but wonder."

"Nor can I, Enos. Remember last night I was staked out across from Carver's Field?" At Enos' nod, he goes on. "I saw a young woman go to the helicopter and tried to stop her so she wouldn't get shocked. I was too far away to get a good look at her and it was pretty dark. When I got there, the door opened, a figure was in the doorway and spoke like an alien. The figure took me into it's confidence. Earlier today, another young woman told me that the figure wanted to see me."

"What happened, Sheriff?"

"I'm not sure if I was shucked and jived about it like the figure being an alien, but the figure told me about a group of criminals. They're named the Sho-Da-Kah. Can you find anything on them?"

"I can look and see, Sheriff. How did you realize you were shucked and jived, though?"

"The helicopter. I saw a movie about aliens earlier and they never bothered disguising their vehicles. But, I'll give whoever it was this much. He or she was an excellent actor or actress. It was so realistic, I was convinced that it was real. Gyuk-gyuk-gyuk!" At that, Lucre screams one more time before a loud thud is heard. "What the heck?"

Both Enos and Roscoe rush to the Jail area and see a grisly sight. Lucre hanging by his neck on the bunk's sheet from the ceiling. At his feet is an overturned chair.

"I think we pushed him too far, Sheriff."

"Yeah, maybe Enos. Oh, you said you have some news for me."

"Yeah, I do. I'm getting married, Sheriff. I proposed to Daisy last night."

"Well, it's about time, you dipstick. When's the wedding?"

"Daisy wants us to get married in three months, Sheriff."

"Good, plenty of time to plan, gyuk-gyuk-gyuk! Let's get him on down and to the Cemetery, Enos."

"Right away, Sheriff." As both men bring Lucre's corpse down, they both ponder about the revelation in the past few minutes.

In Miami, the next morning, Bonnie is making her way to the helicopter in full uniform when she sees the others smiling and nodding their support. She nods right back, as she had put the visor down, and gets into the helicopter.

Powering it up, she goes over the checklist. When all are checked, she lifts off of the ground and flies to the demonstration area. As she flies, she has the strangest feeling that something would be happening. So she switches on the helo's microphone system.

Meanwhile, the others get into a Government van and head for the makeshift Proving Beach, which is where the demonstration is being held. The others, aside from Lily, Kim and Jane, are dressed in their uniforms and wearing their helmets. Lily, Kim and Jane are wearing thin ski masks as is Norman.

As Bonnie flies over the target area, she sees a series of boats just floating with no signs of life on them at all. "Those must be my targets. Base, this is War Bird. Requesting location of targets. I want to be sure the area is totally clear before I engage."

"War Bird, I have you in my sight. You are over the target area. Proceed as planned and head for the beach."

"Roger that, Base."

Norman puts his radio back into his pocket as the van reaches the Proving Beach. Upon arrival, they see Kirby standing with Officials from the Customs Office and Coast Guard. Along with the other agencies.

"Ah, gentlemen and ladies, this is Base, with Team Hawk. With him is his wife, Madam Base. Their associates, Street and Sand Hawk, Ninja, Hard Hawk and Lady Hawk. Hard and Lady Hawk are the newest members on the team. Everyone, this is Jerome Taylor with the U.S. Customs Office and Marjorie Mullins with the U.S. Coast Guard." He then goes on to introduce the Officials with the other Agencies.

Marjorie, a slender Caucasian woman in her thirties with Mediterranean features, smiles as she shakes Base's hand. "It's very nice to meet the members of the team. But, I am under the impression that there is another member. War Bird, I think, is the name."

Street Hawk replies, "It is. She's on her way in now, so if you'll take your seats, we can get this show on the road."

Jerome, a heavyset African-American man in his fifties, says, "I've read reports about War Bird holding it's own and helping in fire-fights. Are you saying it's armed?"

"That I am. That it is."

Jerome gulps as he says, "A lot of criminals that use boats won't like that."

Sand Hawk replies, "They don't have to like it. All they have to do is hope they survive the encounter." At that, everyone, except for Base, takes their seats in the bleachers.

As War Bird looms closer, Base begins. "It doesn't look normal, it doesn't fly normal. That's because it isn't normal. This whole aircraft is laminated with one-inch thick Kevlar composites. It's equipped with belly-mounted twin 20mm electric cannons. Their combined twelve barrels are capable of firing over 10,000 rounds of ammunition per minute. And that, ladies and gentlemen, is one hell of a shit-storm in anyone's language. Now, let's watch the lady as she struts her stuff."

At that, War Bird commences it's attack run. Locking onto a black cigarette boat, it opens fire, decimating the boat. Locking onto a blue one, it fires down the middle, cutting it in half, lengthwise.

"Notice the selectivity of the firing. This is not a strafing run where you shoot up a swimming area. This little lady picks her targets carefully."

War Bird spots three boats, green, red and yellow, sitting beside each other. Getting the attack angle, it cuts all three boats in half, widthwise.

"Now, those targets were not moving. For that matter, does anyone want to bet on the yacht? We didn't tell our pilot everything about it." On that signal, the shore crew turns on the remote unit and moves the boat.

Back on War Bird, Bonnie catches the yacht's movements and sees bricks of narcotics. "Right in broad daylight." Locking in on the blue and white yacht, Bonnie reduces it to a smoldering wreckage with the guns. Suddenly, the microphones pick up a baby's crying from five miles outside the target zone.

"Base, this is War Bird. I'm picking up a baby's cries on my microphones, five miles out. Should I assist? Please advise, over."

"War Bird, that's a roger. You'll probably need a rescue swimmer. Touch down and pick up Hard Hawk, as she's been taking specialized lessons."

"Roger that, Base. Heading in now." Bonnie turns War Bird toward shore and opens the right rear door as the helo reaches the beach. When she sees Hard Hawk running her way, she touches down on the sandy dune and waits for Hard to close the door.

Back in the bleachers, Marjorie turns to her aide and says, "Get the nearest cutter to where War Bird is going to."

"Aye aye, ma'am." As the aide sets about on her task, the gathered group watches as War Bird lifts off of the dune and takes off like a shot.

Back on War Bird, Jessica removes her helmet and puts on a diving hood and mask, as the suits can be worn like wetsuits. In theory at least. She then puts on a pair of fins as she waits for Bonnie to tell her when they're close to the scene.

Two minutes later, Bonnie sees a horribly eerie sight and lets her feelings be known. "Fuck me!"

"What's wrong, Bonnie?"

"It's worse than I thought, Jessica. There's a cabin cruiser on fire. Two adults are swimming away from it. I see no sign of the baby I heard. There's a raft in the compartment behind you. Once the door opens, drop it out and I'll ask them where the baby is. The raft has a portable radio built into it."

"Roger. I see it, Bonnie."

"Okay, we're over them now and I'm opening the door."

As the door opens, Jessica pushes the raft to the edge of the door. When it's completely open, Jessica gives it a sharp push as she pulls the handle on the raft.

When the raft lands onto the water fully inflated, they clamber onto it and wave the helo down. Bonnie, getting a bad feeling about them, activates the radio instead.

"This is War Bird with Team Hawk. Where's the baby at?"

A man's voice replies, "What do you mean baby, War Bird? My companion and I are by ourselves."

Unsure about them and their words, Bonnie turns up the gain on the microphones. What she hears horrifies her. The agonized wails of a baby on the burning cruiser.

"You left your baby on the cruiser? In flames? You fuckers are sick and wrong. Hard, I'm going to swing us over to the cruiser. Once overhead, jump down, seek out the baby and get back onto the deck. I'll pick you up and fly us back to shore."

As she removes the fins, Hard asks, "What about those people? We can't just leave them behind."

"Actually, we can. Any couple that willingly endangers a child's life deserves to get their asses left behind. Our first priority is the safety of innocents, us second, guilty third. In that order, I might add. Besides, I'm picking up the Coast Guard cutter. It's two miles out and closing."

"You really get into this heroine bit, don't you?"

"Oh, I love it to death." Within seconds, the helicopter is hovering over the cruiser, much to the protests of the people on the life raft. "Okay, we're overhead. Go, go, go!"

Using a Spare Air canister for breathing, Hard Hawk jumps down onto the deck, glad she's still wearing the dive mask to keep the smoke out of her eyes. 'C'mon baby, cry for Auntie Hard.' Almost as if the baby's hearing her thoughts, the baby lets out another wail. 'That's it, baby. Keep it up and I'll find you.' Within seconds, she finds the infant on the floor in the onboard galley, clad only in it's diaper. The smoke is so thick, she's starting to have trouble seeing through the lenses.

'Arson! Bonnie's right. Those people are sick and wrong!' Getting onto the floor, she sees and hears the baby's cries getting fainter. 'Hang in there, precious. Hang in there.' She reaches the baby and gets a grip on it before pulling it to her chest in a comforting manner. 'It's okay, baby. I've got you.' She then starts running through the smoke and soon reaches the deck. Seeing War Bird is still hovering, she moves to run up the ramp and makes it up just as the helo lifts away from the burning cruiser.

Putting the infant down on the helo's floor, she takes off her mask and removes the Spare Air canister before checking to see how bad it is. She then sees it's a boy and gives the news.

"He's got bad smoke inhalation, Bonnie. The poor little thing. From the looks of it, I'd say the fire was about five minutes old when we arrived on scene. For that matter, it appears to be arson."

"Okay, we're heading for the Hospital now. Strap in tight and grab hold of the baby. I'm going full combat speed."

"Roger." Five seconds later, she says, "Ready." She gets a severe push back into the seat as the thrusters fire. Right behind the helicopter, the Coast Guard cutter arrives to pick up the parents and tow the raft back to shore.

As the cutter crew reaches the raft, the two adults wave them up and yell for their help. "That helicopter left us! Help us!"

Back on War Bird, Bonnie makes the call. "I'm inbound with a baby boy, approximately eight months old. Suffering from bad smoke inhalation. Contact the nearest Hospital with a Neonatal-care unit and give them the situation. Also, notify Miami-Dade Police to arrest the people with the cabin cruiser when they reach shore. They set fire to the cabin cruiser and abandoned the baby to die."

Sand Hawk's voice comes back shaky as she says, "Repeat your last, War Bird. Did you say the parents abandoned the baby to die?"

"Affirmative. They set the cabin cruiser on fire and ditched the baby, saving only themselves." Bonnie's eyes start tearing up at the thought of it and she thinks, 'No true Mother or Father could do that. Not ever.'

Street Hawk's voice comes up and says, "War Bird, land on the beach upon arrival. There's an R.A. Unit en route to us now. They'll transport the child to Johns Hopkins here in Miami. What's the status on the child?"

Bonnie calls back to Jessica, "What's his status?"

"He's breathing a little easier, but the poor little thing's still got smoke in his lungs."

Bonnie relays the information, adding, "If it wasn't an emergency right now, I'd shoot those loser idiots dead with the cannons. They don't deserve to live."

Base comes on, chuckling, and says, "I know how you feel, War Bird. But, we have to stay professional while on duty. Our feelings can't really get in the way when lives are on the line. Do you copy?"

"War Bird, roger. Request permission to belt both of them in the chops upon their arrival."

"I think I can work something out on that front. I've got you in sight now, War Bird. Begin final approach. The R.A. Unit is hitting the beach now. "

"Roger, cutting thrusters, now."

Once the thrusters have died down, War Bird makes it's way to the beach and lands, opening it's rear door as it does. Jessica had put her helmet back on as the helo was approaching and smiles behind her visor as a female Medic takes the infant from her arms.

The Medic then runs to the waiting Ambulance, cooing and babbling nonsense to the baby. Once the doors close, the Ambulance rolls out, siren wailing and strobe lights flashing.

Meanwhile, as War Bird cuts the engines, she sees a swarm of reporters heading her way. "Aw, shit. I am so not in the mood for interviews." When the swarm arrives, they all start asking questions as the blades rotate to a halt.

"War Bird, is it true you left the baby's parents out in the ocean?"

"Are you a Mother yourself? Is that why you concentrated on the baby?"

"Hard Hawk, how'd you breathe in that smoke?"

War Bird gets out of the cockpit, un-holsters the .45 and shoots into the air. "What the hell is this? A public forum? I am very cranky right now because the people with that baby boy left him to die on that cabin cruiser out there. As to the second question, it's none of your damn business. Third, Hard Hawk's and my maternal instincts are in overdrive today and they don't need to be aggravated anymore. The fourth question, Hard Hawk used a Spare Air canister. She may be a Newbie, but she's also smart as a whip."

"Who are you under there? Can you show us who you are underneath all that?"

"I refer to my earlier comment. It's none of your damn business who or what I am and no. If I have a family, they would be in jeopardy because of what I do. It's better no one except my team knows who I am underneath this helmet. Is that understood? If it is, then get lost!" Firing into the air again, she convinces the reporters to leave her and Hard Hawk be.

War Bird is still seething when the others get to her, approaching calmly in order to be sure she doesn't tear their heads off.

Sand Hawk clears her throat and wraps an arm around War Bird's shoulder. "You okay, War?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, Sand. It's just that, hearing that baby. It sounds like one of ours, you know? Hard and I respond, only to find out the baby was left to die for no good reason." Starting to break down, she asks, "Why'd they try to kill him?" She then sobs, with Ninja taking her into his arms to console her.

"I know not. But we'll find out, as the Coast Guard is nearing shore. Base, any news as to War Bird's request?"

"Yeah. Permission's granted. In fact, we'd like to express our opinions on them as well." The others nod in agreement and, even though they can't see each others' faces right now, grin sadistically.

When the Coast Guard skiff reaches the docks of the Proving Beach, the crewmen and parents see the entire team gathered. The man helps his companion up and they exit the craft, making a path to the team.

The man asks, "Which one of you is War Bird?"

"I am, losers."

The woman, incredulous, asks, "Who are you calling losers? We are the lead actors on 'Agony County'. Only losers would leave people as important as we are to die."

"Oh, really? I guess the baby wasn't so important to you, was he? Or perhaps I should say is." At their dropped jaws, War Bird goes on. "That's right. The little cutie-pie is still alive. Thanks to Hard Hawk and my piloting skills. At the moment, consider yourselves lucky you're still alive right now."

Incredulous, the man asks, "Why should we? The Coast Guard rescued us. They're the real heroes, not you. You're all a bunch of nobodies." He then sees a team member, clad in a black racing suit with white stripes, step forward.

With a distorted voice, the member asks, "Head or gut?"

"What do you mean?" The member's reply is not what he had expected. First, a belt to the gut and then a belt to his chops.

"That's what I meant, you son of a bitch. Sand, you're up. Or, should War take this one?"

"War, you take this one. I think I'll see just how much you picked up from Street, myself and Urzu 7."

The actress snorts and asks, "Who's Urzu 7? Your boyfriend?"

War replies, "No, just someone more human than you'll ever be!" At that, War Bird belts the woman two times in both the stomach and face. "Those were for me, my friends, the baby and Urzu 7, you loser bitch." She then throttles the woman's throat and snarls out, "Why'd you leave that baby to die? I'm not the kind to judge people like that, but in your case, I'm sorely tempted to do so."

The man smiles smugly as he replies, "The baby, or 'It', was a result of an on-screen mishap. Believe it or not, we can't stand each other in real life. So, here's what we propose. You don't let word of this get out and we won't tell the world how evil you are. This way, we all look good."

Incredulous, War Bird says, "Let me get this straight. You want me to withhold evidence of your 'affair' or 'accident'. In return, you won't tell the world how evil we are? How are we evil?"

The woman makes a signal she'd like to speak and War Bird slowly lightens the pressure. "You saved a monster in diapers! He cries every single night! I just couldn't take it anymore!" That causes War Bird's temper to skyrocket and she throttles the snobbish woman again.

"Babies are supposed to cry, you moron! Just because a baby cries does not mean it can be disposed of. You should have given him up for adoption if you couldn't handle it."

Incredulous, the man asks, "What? Let some lower-to-no-class couple take care of the baby? Upper-class children belong with Upper-class parents. We tried it with our colleagues, but they all laughed and said we'd better get used to it."

Suddenly, he finds himself being throttled by Ninja. "You are most dishonorable. You do your ancestors a grave injustice with your callous attitude. No doubt, they feel that you are a disgrace. To them and the human race. Officers! Take these worthless pieces of trash out of here! Before we get really mad and hurt them!"

Two Miami Officers take the two people into custody as the woman screams, "Arrest them as well!"

"Lady, they're not facing the charges that you are."

"What charges, you pea-brained Civil Servant?"

"Felony Child Endangerment, Attempted Murder of said child, Suspicion of Arson, Conspiracy to Commit Murder and Arson and potentially Insurance Fraud."

The man then yells, "You can't do this! We're white and rich! We're not supposed to do time!"

"You should have thought of that before planning to murder an innocent child for no good reason. Now, these are your rights."

As the Officers Mirandize the two people, both of them turn back to glare at Team Hawk, only to gasp when every single one of them gives them the finger.

When the people are away, Director Kirby, Jerome and Marjorie approach the group, wearing grim smiles.

Marjorie then says, "I can't believe some people are willing to kill an innocent baby just because it cries. War Bird, how did you know about the baby's cries?"

"The helicopter is equipped with highly-sensitive microphones. They're so sensitive, you can hear a flea fart at 200 feet. It's a good thing the microphones were on. If they hadn't been, I shudder to think about that poor baby's fate." She then asks, "How is he?"

"He has just arrived at John's Hopkins. He's stable, but his lung tissues were badly damaged. It could go either way." Marjorie's eyes shed tears as she adds, "If I had the choice or option, I'd care for him. But, my work schedule is too hectic."

War Bird nods and replies, "If you got time, great. If not, someone else does. Day care centers, babysitters. The possibilities are endless. In fact, I think I may know some people from out of town that just might enjoy looking after him if he makes it."

Jerome nods and says, "If he does, I have some favors with the Department of Children's Services. They can pull some strings and approve of the transfer of custody. Who do you have in mind?"

"Well, they're not married yet, but they're good people. Enos Strate and Daisy Duke, over in Hazzard Georgia. You could, perhaps, call it a 'Pilot Program' of sorts that allows new couples-to-be to get some first hand training on child care."

Intrigued, Jerome nods and says, "Okay, I'll get on it when we get word on the baby. Would you like to do the delivery?"

Rubbing her gloved hands, War Bird replies, "I'll personally enjoy it, sir."

Jerome grins and says, "I don't doubt that for one minute, War Bird. I really don't. Just, out of curiosity, what does 'SRT' stand for?" He had noticed the 'SRT' badges on the others and became curious about them.

"Special Response Team, sir. It's our newest designation other than being known as 'Team Hawk' all the time." Bonnie then smirks behind her visor as she thinks, 'We've been like this since before we became part of Mithril's 'SRT' unit. How ironic it is.'


	13. The News and One Week Later

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: A Hazzardous Sitch p 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Dukes of Hazzard. Wish I did though.

The News and One Week Later

That night, the story of the rescue at sea is shown on the news. _"Earlier today, the War Bird helicopter had received a relayed distress alert during a demonstration of it's capabilities for unknown parties. Upon responding, War Bird returned to shore and picked up Hard Hawk, the newest team member. _

_The source of the distress alert was later revealed to be a baby boy, about eight months old. The infant has suffered smoke inhalation and would surely have died. However, the baby's parents were not thrilled with the child being rescued. Both parents were arrested and charges are pending according to a statement from the Miami-Dade District Attorney._

_Even more, the case could face a complication, as the parents are the lead actors on the soap opera 'Agony County'. But the District Attorney's Office is highly confident with the evidence largely against the actors. Yet, some questions come to mind. _

_How did War Bird receive the alert if there were no other boats around to relay it? Why did War Bird concentrate on the baby's safety alone? Is War Bird a Mother herself? These questions may never be answered, but they will never stop being asked."_

In Hazzard, Roscoe's jaw drops in horror as he thinks about what might have happened to that baby if War Bird hadn't responded. Boss Hogg fumes about it as well, seeing that Lulu had gotten him to watch 'Agony County' with her. Enos and Daisy, well, they were so badly stunned, they couldn't make much sense of it.

When they come out of it, they agree that if they were to have kids, they definitely would not put them in that kind of situation. Daisy then smiles at Enos and asks, "Did you ever think about what would have happened if we had gotten married when we were ready, Enos?"

"Yeah, I think about it every day, Daisy. We would have had about five kids at least, three girls and two boys."

Daisy giggles as she replies, "I would be hoping for six, Enos. Three girls and three boys." She then notices his downcast expression and asks, "Is something wrong, Enos?"

"Sheriff Roscoe asked me to look up a group called the Sho-Da-Kah. When I did, I noticed one thing only. They kill whoever gets in their way. Well, they used to anyway. Now, it's Team Hawk doing the killing of the Sho-Da-Kah's members. I think that group is running scared now, Daisy. Scared and getting very desperate."

"You think they might go after Boss Hogg? To strike a deal with him?"

"It's possible, Daisy. But, Sheriff Roscoe told me that he had already informed Mr. Hogg about what the situation is. I think Mr. Hogg has some ideas on what to do about the Sho-Da-Kah. That is if they show up around here at all."

"Well, they better stay out of Hazzard, then. When Hazzard has you, Roscoe, Cletus and Boss Hogg, along with Bo, Luke and me, they won't stand a chance."

In Miami, the Hospital is abuzz with activity on both the parts of the reporters and two of Team Hawk's members. War Bird had landed on the Hospital's roof to take off without interference of those on the ground. As Hospital Security escorts the team members through the Neonatal-care unit, the reporters are pushed back by the Security as they take pictures of the two members in helmets and their bodysuits.

"What is your purpose here tonight?"

"Are you going to adopt the baby you rescued?"

The questions keep on coming until the door to the baby's room closes. One of the helmeted figures nods and the other nods right back, closing the blinds after doing so. Once the blinds are closed, they both remove their helmets, given that the door does not have a window and is locked.

Bonnie smiles at Hirotaka as they both step closer to the baby's temporary crib. The Doctors had informed them upon arrival that he's expected to recover fully.

"Isn't he beautiful, Hirotaka?"

"He certainly is, Bonnie. But, our babies would blow him out of the water. Of course, I'm afraid I'm biased toward them. Nonetheless, whoever takes him in would surely find their lives enriched by the experience."

Bonnie nods in agreement and sniffles as she softly says, "I still find it hard to fathom, honey. Yeah, sure, babies cry at night. But, that's the way they are. It simply doesn't justify what they tried to do to him."

Hirotaka nods, takes her into his arms from behind and replies, "Indeed it doesn't. Why don't you say hi to him? It might be a good opportunity for you since he's asleep and you needn't worry about him recognizing you later on."

"Yeah." At that, he releases his gentle embrace and she steps forward to him. "Hi, little one. I'm Bonnie. That's all you're going to know about me, other than my friends and I saved you. You're going to be all right, baby." The infant kicks out it's foot, letting out a slight sound. "I'm guessing you want to be held, just to be reassured."

She then steps forward, gets a look at his face and sees the infant's eyes are wide open, with a smile on his face. "You little sneak. You wanted to see me, didn't you?" She can't help but giggle softly as she lifts the infant out of the crib.

"The Doctors say you're going to be all right and very soon, you'll be on your way to a nice couple I met. Yes, you are. Yes, you are." Walking over to a chair, she softly sits down and puts the infant's head on her left shoulder.

"I know it's supposed to be your Mommy doing this, but she and your Daddy did a very bad thing. So she can't. But, they won't ever do it again. It seems they hate each others' guts. One day, they'll wind up old and alone, just like a friend of mine once told me I'd be if I wasn't nicer. So, here's what I want you to do from now on. 'Never be normal'. Being normal is too bloody boring. If anyone tells you that you can do anything if you're normal, always remember that even those that are not 'normal' can do anything as well.

Also, be nice, sweet and, above all of this, loyal. Be loyal to your friends, no matter how much it hurts. There will come times when people will pretend to be your friends, only to later betray you. They'll only be with you to boost their popularity, only to leave you with nothing. Luckily, that hasn't happened to me. But, I once knew a kid, long ago, that was horribly betrayed. He didn't survive their betrayal.

Here's another one for you. Always be on your guard. You don't have to be vicious, just play your cards close to your vest. You'll see what I mean by that, one day." She then lifts the infant off of her shoulder and smiles when she sees he had nodded back off.

Amused, she rolls her eyes and softly says, "Oh great. I give you the best possible lecture and you simply had to sleep right through it. Oh well. Undoubtedly, they'll tell you the same things I did. On that note, let's get you back into your little crib here. Yes."

She then softly chuckles as she gets up from the chair, kisses the baby on his cheek as she steps toward the crib and softly puts him back down. "Good night, little guy." Covering the infant back up with the blanket, she softly tucks him in before returning to Hirotaka's side.

"Honey, let's wait for after the twins' first birthday before we go for another baby."

"Okay, Bonnie. What shall we name the new baby when we're ready? Rufus?"

Bonnie snorts softly as she reaches for her helmet and replies, "I can't believe you just asked that. It would certainly be fitting. Rufus Lee Rockwaller. Oh dear, I just realized something." Bonnie then puts on her helmet in time to conceal her smirk.

"What's that, honey?" Hirotaka does the same before opening the blinds.

"When Sousuke Jr. is born, that'll make the elder Sousuke a Sr."

"Isn't that the way it goes at times, Bonnie?"

"Yes, but I guess since you weren't around when we faced off against the Consortium, I'd better tell you about the epiphany I just had."

"What's that?"

"I took an SSS and an SSJ out with the guns that night. With Sousuke and Kaname having a baby boy, naming it after him, you do the math."

"A new SSS and SSJ."

"Yeah. I just hope they don't decide to take up villainy. Yet, I can't help but wonder if Sousuke can sing."

The couple then leave the room and go back up to the roof when she suddenly shivers.

"Honey, are you okay?"

"If he's anything like his old man, he'll be just as good. In Karaoke bars."

In Japan, a man is in the shower singing and his Fiancee is softly laughing as he sings. 'He may not sing very well, but he's an excellent Soldier.' She then strokes her belly and softly says, "When you start speaking, first thing I'm doing is giving you singing lessons. Your Father can teach you everything else that he knows about."

"Kaname?"

"ACK! Sousuke! Next time I talk to Luke, I'm going to ask him about your birthday. So I can get you a bell for you to wear when you're home." She then wraps Sousuke in a warm embrace and slightly jerks when she feels movement within her womb.

"Kaname!"

Kaname smiles up at Sousuke, takes his hand, puts it onto her four month belly and says, "He moved again, Sousuke. Our baby moved again." A minute later, Sousuke feels it too. "Doesn't it feel wonderful?"

"I can't quite describe it. This is still very new to me too, Kaname. Yet, it's not an unpleasant sensation I'm feeling."

Kaname softly smiles as she kisses Sousuke and says, "We'll get you ready yet, Sousuke."

"Hmm, affirmative."

A week later in Hazzard, Roscoe and Enos are getting back into town when they see a surprising sight. Five 2006 Dodge Charger Patrol cars with Hazzard County Sheriff markings, equipped with blue-red LED light-bars and souped-up engines. As both men look at the new cars, Boss Hogg comes out with a smile on his face. A smile of sheer pride, not greed or selfishness.

"Well, Roscoe, looks like someone up there likes you. The County now has new Patrol cars. But, what'll we do with the old ones?"

"Are we going to do 'Hoggonomics' like we did when we used horses, Boss?"

"No, we're not, Roscoe. In fact, instead of junking them, we can give them to Cooter and he can do something with them. I'll talk to him about it. Now, you, Cletus and Enos take the new Patrol cars and put them through their paces. Meanwhile, I'll see about some things. Particularly getting the Dukes off of Probation. Something tells me we'll be needing them and their driving skills. Matter of fact, they'll be the perfect ones to pace you guys. HAHAHAHA! They can give the new Patrol cars a good workout and make the cut. After all, if you can't catch them, they might as well be on the side of Law and Order. What better allies than those that had been in trouble with the Law since the day they were born?"

Roscoe, Enos and the just now coming out Cletus smile, nod and go to the new Patrol cars. As three super-charged engines roar, Boss grins as he steps to the sidewalk and yells, "When I drop my hand, go!" On cue, the cars split, leaving a smiling Boss Hogg behind. 'Sho-Da-Kah, you'd be best advised to not come here. Otherwise, our guys would wipe the pavement with you.'

Shortly, the new Patrol cars reach the Duke Farm and Roscoe sounds the siren. He chuckles when it makes a sound like someone hiccuping. Inside, Bo and Luke are getting ready to go for a drive when they hear it.

"What in tarnation?"

"Got me, Bo. Let's check it out." Both boys then go outside and see three new Patrol cars, lights flashing. Luke can't help but grin as he leans down into Roscoe's window and says, "Looks like you got some new wheels, Roscoe."

"Indeed we do, Luke, gyuk-gyuk. We've got two more in town. You fellas interested in helping us break these new Patrol cars in? Gyuk-gyuk!"

Bo grins as he replies, "We're up to it as long as you can keep them out of Potter's Lake or crashing into each other."

Cletus grins right back as he says, "That's why we came here. You're the expert race drivers. In fact, Cousin Boss might have some news for you if you make the cut."

"What kind of news, Cletus?" Luke is intrigued, as is Bo.

"Well, I'm not really allowed to say, guys. But Sheriff Roscoe has some interesting information as well. He briefed me about it last week."

"Was it about the Sho-Da-Kah, Enos?"

"It sure was, Luke. I'm guessing Daisy told you guys."

"Yeah, she did. Last night. She had a nightmare, a very bad one."

"I'm not gonna ask about it, Bo. If it's that bad, it just might distract me just knowing what had happened."

The five men are in silence until Roscoe breaks it, saying, "We could really use your help, boys. You know that Boss Hogg is greedy, but he does have his scruples. Ill gotten gains is one thing, but he will not accept blood money. You know this. The Sho-Da-Kah makes it's deals with blood money. If we combine strengths, we can stop them if they show up here, gyuk-gyuk."

Bo and Luke share a look, grin, nod and Bo says, "Let's see what them cars are made of!"

"Yee-haw!" At that, Bo and Luke race to the 'General Lee', with Bo sliding across the hood to the driver's side. Once the boys are inside, the 'General Lee' takes off like a shot, with the new Patrol cars in 'Hot Pursuit'.

Luke looks behind them, smiles and picks up the mike, saying, "Okay, Roscoe, Enos and Cletus, here's the drill. You're to make like we're the Sho-Da-Kah. Since they probably won't drive like us, be ready for surprises on our part."

"10-4, guys, gyuk-gyuk."

"Okay, Bo. Let's do this."

"Right, Luke."

At that, the 'General Lee' puts the new Patrol cars and their drivers through their paces. Executing bootlegger turns and abrupt turnarounds, they're able to give them a good workout. When they get to Potter's Lake, the 'General Lee' jumps over it while the Patrol cars go around it, not eager to chance it.

"Okay, playing it safe, that's very good, guys. But, the Sho-Da-Kah might get a shot off at you as you go around the lake. Next time, try a jump. The element of surprise can always work in your favor or your enemy's. Always try to make it work to your advantage. Given your engines, I'd say about 120 miles per hour should do it."

"Copy, Luke. We'll get it at the next pass, gyuk-gyuk." The others return that sentiment as they make another high speed pass. When the 'General Lee' jumps again, it's horn plays 'Dixie'. Enos' Patrol car is the first to jump, it's siren sounding very much like Roscoe's.

Surprisingly enough, he makes it. "Whoo, possums in a gum-bush! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Cletus is next and he pulls it off as well. As does Roscoe. When all four cars are stopped, they all get out to examine the engines. To their surprise, the engines on the new Patrol cars are still intact, given the jostling they had been through.

Roscoe smiles and says, "Thanks for the workout, boys. Same time tomorrow?"

"You bet, Roscoe. Maybe I'll even let Luke drive, see how well he does." At that, they all laugh as they get back into the vehicles and head for home.

In Miami, the Customs Office had rendered it's decision, along with the other Agencies. Given that the War Bird can be used for both kinds of operations, they approved of it. They promised Norman that when the time came, they'll be ready to endorse the equipment. The Coast Guard even found the report of the new Pontoon Missile to be quite stirring and endorsed it as well.

The baby from the burning cabin cruiser was given an affectionate nickname. 'Smokey' was released from the Hospital with a clean bill of health and into the custody of War Bird on transportation detail to 'Smokey's 'Pilot Family'. This day, he would be going to his new home.

War Bird clutches the carrier seat's handle proudly, treating 'Smokey' like he was her own. As she enters the helicopter, she nods at the Doctors and Nurses that took care of the baby. Strapping the seat down in the seat beside hers, she can't help but coo at the infant in her care.

"You're going for a helicopter ride today, baby. A ride to your new home. If all goes well, it just might wind up being a permanent home for you."

She then closes her door and powers up the twin Lycoming turbines. Once the rotary speed is high enough, she lifts the attack helicopter off of the ground, flying overhead the news vans gathered at the front of the Hospital.

"How do you like that, 'Smokey'? You're famous already."

As she flies, she recalls the events of the past three days. 'Smokey's parents had tried to weasel their way out of the charges against them by claiming 'Monetary Immunity', but the Judge and the DA wouldn't have it. The case's Trial was set for three months from that date and, with the evidence from War Bird's camera, the State was guaranteed a slam-dunk conviction of the two.

The Judge at the Hearing was even quoted as saying, "If I had my way, I would put you both in cells with inmates that were abused as children. However, you're supposed to live until your Trial date comes up and throughout your sentences upon conviction." The resultant odor from the Defendants was enough to clear out the Courtroom while the Judge and Bailiff donned gas masks.

"Is it just me, or does it scare the stuffing out of them all the time?"

"I'd say it's the latter, your Honor. But, I'm sure you made your point."

After the Hearing, they were remanded into full Custody of a coed Correctional Facility for non-violent offenders that had just opened up, allowing both of them to see the reactions on both sides of the gender line at the same time.

Their first night there, they were treated to a ritual known as a 'Blanket Party', in which they would be strapped down tightly on their bunks while their respective cell-mates slammed sock-covered bars of soap against their bodies.

Not surprisingly enough, not only were their cell-mates there as non-violent offenders, they were also abuse victims as children. They simply wanted to greet the new arrivals the way they would greet the ones that abused them if given the opportunity to do so. Some of the slams even made contact with their heads, as their cell-mates didn't think highly of their performances on 'Agony County' or as parents.

The next morning, the two new prisoners, sporting bandages around their mid-sections and bruises on their eyes, saw the Warden. Who so happens to be a Mother herself, given that she has pictures of her children and grandchildren on her desk in front of her. She told them that in no uncertain terms that they are to think about the baby they nearly killed.

"It's your reason for being in here. If we had one in here, or two, you would both be sitting in the electric chair. With a fellow inmate on each switch, ready to pull upon my command. If you knew how many people in here would want to pull the switch, you will wish that you didn't even think about killing that baby. As there would be a line, right from the execution chamber all the way to past the entrance gate. Even more, every single one would get a chance, pull the switch and fry you, even after death. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if they were to dance the Conga while chanting 'We're gonna fry the wackos, we're gonna fry the wackos'. Right now, there's a pool going on as to who dies first. Either as a suicide or a fatality on the part of a prisoner. Right now, Miss Wagner, the odds are that you will be the first to die."

Miss Wagner can't hear anything else, as she had fainted and fallen flat onto her back while seated in the chair. Three hours later, she woke up in her cell, sporting more bruises. That night, she cried regretfully over her selfishness as she prepared herself for death.

On a piece of paper, she wrote, 'Whoever is assigned to look after him, please cherish him. I regret my actions that day and hope to be forgiven by God.' Two hours later, her corpse is discovered, her wrists slit.

Mr. Shepard, the actor, had gotten a shiv in his back and stomach in the shower the day after her corpse was discovered. He tried appealing to the money-hungry portions of the ones that stabbed him, but shortly discovered they had no interest in money. Only blood. Like Miss Wagner, he was found dead two hours later.

That night, the news showed the story about the actors' deaths. Reactions of the globe were varied. Some were sad their favorites were imprisoned and dead, some were outraged over their behavior when it came to the baby and some were just plain numb with shock. Even the producers and directors had an opinion over what had happened. However, they blamed Team Hawk for the actors' deaths, saying that if War Bird hadn't rescued the baby, the actors wouldn't have died.

An enraged Marjorie Mullins promptly went up to the studio in person and slugged every single one of them with her opinion of the actors. She was quoted as saying, "If you hadn't noticed, those snobs tried to kill that baby for no good reason. What War Bird did, she'd do again, even if the results were the same. In our line of work, we save innocent lives. The baby is an innocent. It's only crime was being born to uncaring people."

Bonnie snaps back to the present and smiles at the baby beside her, cooing at it. "I'm sure you'll be happier with Daisy and Enos, baby. They're good people." An hour and thirty minutes later, the War Bird helo is over the Duke Farm and starts landing.

Once she lands, Bonnie lowers her helmet's visor, grabs the handle on the seat and opens the door, being sure to cover the baby's face to keep debris away from it. She runs through the dust cloud and sees the farmhouse, along with the 'General Lee' and one of the new Hazzard County Patrol cars.

'Hmm, must be Enos'. I hope he likes it.'

Inside the Duke Farm, Enos and Daisy are planning their wedding when Enos' ears suddenly perks up at the sound of a helicopter's engine. "I heard that before, Daisy. It sounds like it's in the front yard."

"Let's see what it is, Enos." At that, they both go to the door, Daisy opens it and they both see a helmeted figure wearing a suit of some kind and carrying a car seat for a baby.

Right behind the figure is a black helicopter, it's blades still rotating strong.

"Deputy Enos Strate and Miss Daisy Duke?" They both nod at the distorted voice before the figure goes on. "You have been selected to be part of a pilot program designed to help newly engaged couples get first hand experience at the joys and perils of parenthood. Acceptance or declination is optional. What say you?"

Enos looks over at Daisy and see her smile softly. He then nods and asks, "Would it be all right if we had a look at the baby?"

"Affirmative." The figure steps forward and places the seat down on the porch. "He has a nickname, courtesy of the Doctors and Nurses who had treated him. 'Smokey'. However, I think you guys can find a much better name for him."

Enos nods as Daisy goes down to examine him. "Oh, Enos! He's so cute." Her eyebrows then shoot up as she adds, "Wait a minute. Is this the baby from that burning cabin cruiser in Florida?"

"It is, Miss Duke."

"Are you the one that rescued him?"

"I'm one of them. I flew while Hard Hawk did the rescue. I'm War Bird."

Enos kirks his head and asks, "Do I know you from somewhere? I could have sworn we had met before."

"Another lifetime, perhaps, Deputy. But, as far as I know, we haven't met. Not at any time in the past. I would have remembered meeting you guys." Enos nods in agreement as he looks over at Daisy and sees her smiling.

"He's just like Mary Kay's baby, Enos. A real cutie pie."

"Who's Mary Kay?"

"She's an old friend of ours, War Bird. Her Father-in-law had her declared an unfit Mother just because she was from Hazzard County." Enos nods and takes it from there.

"You see, she had married a tycoon's son. When her husband died, his Father had her declared unfit. Just because our economy in Hazzard is basic doesn't mean we can't take care of our families."

"Let me get this straight. Mary Kay came from a family without material wealth and fell in love with a man from a family with material wealth. One would think that being a good person is enough, but not in the old man's case. Right?"

"Very good, War Bird. Eventually, he realized the error of his ways and allowed Mary Kay to live here in Hazzard with her baby boy."

"What's she doing now, Deputy?"

"Right now, she's working at the Hazzard County Orphanage. Her little boy is teaching school right here in Hazzard, the seventh grade class." Daisy then looks at Enos and adds, "Let's do it, Enos."

"Okay, Daisy." He then nods and extends his hand, saying, "We accept, War Bird."

"Ah, excellent. I have your papers right here in my suit's thigh pocket. If anyone asks, just tell them you were selected for a pilot program that just started up."

"You mean, we're the first ones?" Daisy's eyes are brimming with tears as Enos takes the paperwork from War Bird's hand.

"That you are, Daisy. Well, it's been great, but I gotta get back to my base. See you folks around." War Bird then waves as she runs back to the still-running helo and gets in before closing the door.

Enos and Daisy wave as the helicopter lifts off of the ground and flies to parts unknown. Enos then turns to the tiny bundle in Daisy's arms and asks, "What'll we name him?"

"I'm thinking Enos Strate Jr for after we're married, Enos. For now, we'll just call him 'Smokey'. In a way, it's kinda cute. Just like he is while you are handsome."

"Aw Daisy. Ding-dang." At that, Enos and Daisy kiss as they go inside, 'Smokey' in Daisy's arms, and go to the living room couch.

In the sky above Georgia, Bonnie lifts her helmet's visor, smiles and says, "Let the healing begin. Be well, little one. And try not to drive them too crazy." At that, War Bird flies throughout the day and into the night as it reaches Middleton.

Sky Base and the others had returned earlier in the day and are awaiting War Bird's arrival at Command Center. "Command Center, this is War Bird. Delivery made and package was accepted. I'm in the neighborhood now."

"Roger that, War Bird. Opening roof access now." Norman hits the sequence for the roof access to open and they all wait to see War Bird touch down. Two minutes later, they all see the black helicopter descend onto the floor of the complex. Waiting until the blades stop rotating, Norman closes the roof access as they wait.

When the pilot's door opens, they see Bonnie step out, her helmet in hand and a smile on her face. "I can't say as I've ever had such a moving experience before. But, nothing can possibly be more moving than being a human stork." At that, she starts giggling and turns it into laughter, with the others following right behind.

Kim then smiles and calms her laughter down to chuckling as she says, "We heard from Sousuke and Kaname. They had written us a letter and included their friends. It was waiting for us when we arrived at home. Care to see?"

"As you would say, K, please and thank you." That gets them all going again. Kim then puts her hand to her belly, a smile on her face. "You okay, Kim?"

"I'm fine. But the babies have kicks like a mule's. I'm sure Jane's feeling the same thing about now."

"I am, Kim." She then smiles and says, "I don't know about you, but I'm wiped out, Norman. Can we go home now?"

"Sure Jane. Hirotaka, Jessica and Ron, you're on duty tonight. Lily, go on home and get some rest. Bonnie, could you take Kim home to their kids, please?"

"Sure, Norman. Come on, K."

"Right, Bonnie. Thinking of, I need to send a reply letter to Sousuke and Kaname. Since you had an adventure of your own, you get to do it."

Bonnie nods and laughs as they get into Bonnie's sports car. "Yeah. I can just imagine Sousuke straightening the curves and flattening the hills with his graceful antics." As Bonnie drives, she tells Kim all about what had happened while she was in Hazzard.


	14. Bonnie's Letter and First Night

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: A Hazzardous Sitch p 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Dukes of Hazzard. Wish I did though.

Bonnie's Letter and First Night

"_Dear Sousuke and Kaname, I hope this letter finds you both well. I think you guys have interesting friends. I hope that Mr. Barkin doesn't hear anything like that over here. He just might make his way to Japan to give Sousuke Detention for his antics. As for the Arm Slaves, we'll have to wait and see, Sousuke. If all goes well, though, we'll be able to return to Merida Island._

_In the meantime, I'd like to address your friends. Kyoko, Kaname's lucky to have a friend like you. Sousuke training the rugby squad to be bloodthirsty, not a pretty picture from the sounds of it. But, I guess the other school's team had it coming. You sound like a very nice girl. I hope Shinji works out for you okay. Shinji, one thing you should avoid is making Kyoko blush, you nut! Even more, what were you thinking stealing Kaname's panties? Just because the older students have your negatives doesn't mean you have to shoulder the burden alone. Even more, were you trying to get Sousuke killed? _

_Maya, I know exactly how you feel about injuries and broken hearts. My heart was broken when my Father left us and I had been injured until I started healing on the inside. When I say injured, I mean nasty and mean to others. Mizuki, you sound like I used to be. Vicious, vindictive and nasty. I hope Issei can handle you. I know about what you mean when it comes to changing people. Kim once tried that with Ron by giving him a very fancy haircut. Needless to say, it may have boosted Ron's self esteem, but he wasn't the same goofball._

_Issei, one of life's hard lessons is sometimes, you'll come across an enemy that doesn't fight by the rules of combat. Sousuke learned that lesson long ago from the sounds of it. If engaged in battle, you have to be ready to fight dirty. At times, it's the only thing that'll keep you alive. Ono-D, I'm not even gonna ask about how Sousuke misconstrued what Shinji told him. Of course, with Sousuke's mind working differently from other people, it can be understood how he read it like that._

_Ren, I'm glad you made it through the Full Monty Bacteria. It must have been a mess for all of you to go through. Yet, somehow, I can't help but wonder if it'll be fun or a total disaster if it were to happen here. Atsunobu, are you sure you're not related to Sousuke? I mean, Sousuke's a great guy to be around, but you have more wisdom than most people our age. I'm glad you were able to help Sousuke in getting Kaname out of the spot she was in. _

_I hope that's not all the memories you guys have about Sousuke. Well, I'll head back over to Sousuke and Kaname. Have fun and stay out of trouble, as much as possible anyway._

_Sousuke and Kaname, I heard that you hoped I was all right after I had gotten that beep. Well, let me tell you guys what that beep was about. It seems the Department of Justice had arranged a demonstration of the War Bird's capabilities for the Customs Office and the Coast Guard. It was supposed to have been in Miami Florida the day after I arrived there._

_But, like battle, things do have a way to go sideways at times. During the flight, I had turbine trouble and had to set down in Hazzard County Georgia. It's a small community where time just seems to stand still. Unless of course, you're part of the Duke family. And I mean as in unless, as those guys are constantly on the move. _

_They have a racing car named the 'General Lee' and it is fast as hell. I even had the opportunity to ride and jump in it with them over a lake. Let no one tell you otherwise. Jumping over lakes, if done properly and quickly, can be fun and scary at the same time._

_Later that night, I did an alien routine on the Sheriff there, as he had seen the War Bird long before my rounds could have been effective, as they can only wipe out five hours of memory. The next day, I got to shoot an exploding arrow into a target and blew it sky-high. Something tells me that Sousuke would get along great with Bo and Luke, as they use dynamite on their arrows! _

_However, I came across an old friend and an old foe of Kim and Ron's. The former Prince Wally of Rodeghan and Frugal Lucre, the world's cheapest and cheesiest villain. He had planned to abduct and kill Wally just to take over Rodeghan and rule it with an iron hand of terror. Luckily, his plan was thwarted when Ron and Jessica showed up and kicked up a dust cloud._

_Long story short, Ron used a new missile launched from Street Hawk's cowl to save Lucre when we learned he couldn't swim, I dropped Lucre at a Deputy's side and gave the Sheriff one more performance. I told him about the Sho-Da-Kah and how they buy their way into local politicians. Surprisingly enough, the Sheriff told me that the County Commissioner is greedy as hell._

_Yet, at the same time, the County Commissioner has scruples, as he reportedly won't accept blood money. Which means we would have a slight ally in the County Commissioner in Hazzard. _

_Well, that day, Jessica and I left Hazzard and flew the rest of the way to Miami, where Jessica was officially welcomed to the team by the Director for the DOJ, even though he's not in charge of the member roster._

_The next day, I did the demonstration. It was going very well until I heard a baby's cries on the microphones. I picked up Jessica and flew out to the scene. Upon our arrival, I saw the most horrifying sight. Two adults swimming away from a burning cabin cruiser. Jessica dropped a raft to them and I asked them about the baby._

_To my revulsion, the man told me that they were alone with no baby. I turned up the gain in time to hear the baby crying. I dropped Jessica onto the cruiser's deck and she rescued the baby. Upon our return to shore, the baby was taken to the Hospital and the parents were taken to Jail. Of course, by the time you get this letter, you'll have already heard about the Miami fiasco._

_However, I'm pleased to report that the baby is healthy and with a nice family that'll be having the name of one of the Deputies down there. I sure hope they can handle it. Of course, Daisy Duke and Enos Strate are very good people. A bit rural perhaps, but they're good people nonetheless. I'll tell you guys more on your wedding day, so until then, see you guys later._

_Bonnie Marie 'War Bird' Rockwaller"._

In Hazzard that night, Enos is sleeping in the chair in the Dukes' living room when he hears the baby crying. Softly smiling and groggily, he gets up and heads for the crib in the middle of the room.

"Hey, little guy. Don't you sleep? C'mon up here, you. That's it, come up to Papa Enos." Enos softly chuckles as he lifts the baby out of the crib and gets a look at him. "Are you hungry? Possums in a gum-bush, you done ate already. Maybe you need your diaper changed. Phew, we have a winner. You are a ripe one."

As Enos changes the diaper, Daisy comes out of her room wearing her T-shirt and short-shorts to watch Enos at work. When he's done, she softly smiles as he nestles the baby into his shoulder as he carries the infant around the room.

"Enos Strate Jr. I like the sound of that, don't you?" As the baby giggles, Daisy can't help but giggle as well as she walks toward Enos.

"How's it going, Enos?"

Enos turns around, smiles, and replies, "It's going okay now, Daisy. He just needed a diaper change. Hey, you wanna go to Mama Daisy for a while? You do? Okay, here she is." Daisy can't help but laugh as Enos hands her the baby.

"Enos, you're too much. But, you're also a good influence. So, how was the driving lesson with Bo and Luke?"

"I'm hoping the Sho-Da-Kah doesn't have any drivers like them. Because the 'General Lee' could be a valuable asset, just like Bo and Luke would be. Their driving skills are virtually unmatched by outside drivers. Well, aside from that dune buggy last week. Of course, we had the old Patrol cars then, not the new ones."

Daisy softly smiles as she carries the baby back over to the crib and lies him back down, being sure to give Enos a good view of her rear end. "Good night, baby." She then turns around and asks, "Did you like the view, Enos?"

Enos can only nod as Daisy pulls him in for a passionate kiss.

Meanwhile, in the Pacific Northwest, a man is arriving on a fishing trawler. "See you next month, Sam."

"You got it, Greg. Stay out of trouble."

"You too, Sam."

As the trawler pilot makes his way out of the docks, Sam turns around in time to see a strikingly attractive woman in a wetsuit climb out of the water, mask and fins in hand. At her heels is a sea lion. Sam snorts incredulously as he makes his way over to them and looks the woman up and down before speaking his mind.

"You're a loser for caring about a no good sea lion."

The woman grins and replies, "Up yours, asshole. Come on, Norman." The sea lion barks in agreement as the woman walks away, a smug smile on her face, with the sea lion at her heels.

Sam growls and says, "No one spites me. Not even her." At that, he turns around and makes his way to his house boat.

Author's Notes: That's it for this story. I'll be submitting this in conjunction with the second chapter of 'Seven Months'. If you want to see Sousuke and Kaname's letter to Team Hawk, please go over to the second chapter of 'Seven Months'. Get ready for an explosive story for next time around in the 'KP and SH' Storyline. You'll see what I mean by explosive. So, on that note, have fun and stay out of trouble.


End file.
